Feelings
by Bitter Reunions
Summary: Raven's losing control over her emotions. Starfire's confused. Beastboys dazed and Robin's finding it harder and harder to resist the girl of his dreams. Can Raven learn to love, will Bb get a grip, will Star stop crying and can Robin control his mind?. L
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Teen Titans. **

**-Beastboy's room-**

Beastboy woke up sweat dripping down his face. "Damn it, not again" he muttered wiping his face with the back of his hand "Dude, you gotta pull yourself together. You can't keep thinking about it man, she doesn't even remotely like you. Still…." He thought reasoning "that was a cute costume, eeeeew come on bb this is her we're talking about as if………but still….." He lay down again with a smile set on his face and went back to sleep.

**-Ravens room-**

Raven paced the outskirts of her room impatient about the reason she couldn't sleep. She had been like this for two weeks and she still didn't know why she wasn't able to sleep. She had tried everything she knew to help her discover the reason. She had tried meditating and for the first time in her life that hadn't gotten her any where, she had even tried consulting her mirror, (you know the one that takes her into her mind and junk), and that hadn't helped her at all. There was only one option available…….. to consult a friend and since she only had one friend that she was comfortable talking to she would have to see Starfire in the morning. Raven grinned now she had dealt with that nagging issue she would gain a peaceful nights sleep.

**The next day….**

"Morning all" Cyborg yawned as he stepped into the kitchen "What's up?" Robin grinned up from his breakfast of pancakes to say "Nothing much Cy, how 'bout you?"

"Oh nothing really". Raven glanced up from the book she was reading to check the room for Starfire. 'Nope, still not here' she thought 'and it's almost nine thirty. She's usually up the earliest, wonder where she could be". Right on queue Starfire skipped into the kitchen laughing and swinging her arms like mad, "Oh wondrous morning greetings to you my friends Robin, Raven Cyborg and Beastboy, how did you all slumber last night?" "Very well thanks Star" Robin replied his eyes smiling (or his mask, whatever). 'He always looks so happy when she's around' Raven thought grinning. It was so obvious Robin had a thing for Star; even if Star didn't know it just yet Raven knew Star had a thing for him too. "Hey has any one noticed something weird" Cyborg interrupted glancing slyly at Beastboy who was quietly eating tofu at the end of the table (Which you gotta admit is pretty unusual for bb) "Bb hasn't said one word at all since last night. So come on bb spill the beans, what pranks have you been up to?" Cyborg grinned nudging him. "I am afraid I do not understand" Starfire said turning to Robin "Friend Beastboy is not eating beans". "It's just a phrase Star it means to confess" replied Robin "Oh now I see, thank you friend Robin" She said beaming at him as she gave him a hug. Raven turned her face away to hide her smile at Robin's blush. Turning her attention back to Beastboy she silently laughed at Cyborg nagging Beastboy to "Fess up" but she stiffened as Cyborg asked if the prank had anything to do with her. "It better not" she said appearing suddenly next to Beastboy.

"No Raven, I swear I haven't done anything! Honestly, I never." Beastboy protested pointlessly. Suddenly he was seeing her as he did just last night in a short skirt and a singlet coming closer, her face coming towards his. He could practically hear her breathing, practically smell her faint perfume. She was coming closer towards him. Then she spoke "Beastboy, Beastboy………..

"Snap out off it" Raven was waving her hand in front of his face. Robin looked at him one eyebrow (or side of his mask) rose in a smirk "Looks like Beastboy has left the building" he said looking down at Beastboy who had slid off his chair and was lying drooling on the kitchen floor. "Hello. Earth to Beastboy, Earth to Beastboy" Cyborg called "Nope he's definitely on another planet" he looked at Raven out of the side of his eye "and it seems to me Raven's the one who took him there". Suddenly Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were all backed against a wall. "Uh oh, that may have been a bad thing to say to her Cy". "LOOK, ALL OF YOU" Raven was yelling "NEVER TEST MY PATIANCE EARLY IN THE MORNING AGAIN AND AS FOR YOU" she yelled turning violently towards Beastboy. A huge SLAP rang out through the tower and Beastboy sprung into the air "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" he screamed rubbing his now very pink cheek "What was that fo……" he trailed off blushing. 'It can't have happened again' he thought. Raven froze in front of him her eyes locked on his for a split second noticing for the first time the mischievous twinkle in them that had always been there but that she had failed to notice before now. She noticed for the first time his ruffled hair and his sweet face. "I...I…..have to go now" she stuttered as she bolted up the stairs. 'I'll ask Star later on' she concluded as she slammed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, downstairs a few titans all looked very confused.

**First fic so please review. Go easy please! More romance coming later between Star and Rob as well as much more funny stuff! Lol -me **


	2. Pizza anyone?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans **

**Sorry for the long wait. I promise I'll add new stuff if you guys actually review!**

**me**

Chapter two

"Well", Robin said breaking the awkward silence that filled the room, "anyone want pizza?" Starfire sighed looking at him in disgust. "Friend Robin are you so obliv..." She paused. If Raven did not even wish to tell her she would certainly not wish for Starfire to tell her other friends. "I mean … that sounds wondrous". Robin beamed at her. "So guys what'll it be?" Cyborg said, "And this time bb we are NOT ordering tofu pizza". "That's o.k." Beastboy replied somewhat lamely "I'm not hungry". He turned to leave before Cyborg could reply.

"This has got to be the first known case of bb refusing the chance of eating tofu pizza" he whispered to the others. Starfire sighed at her friends; they were so oblivious to what was happening right before their eyes. Robin heard her sigh and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was gorgeous, so beautiful. Everything about her from his view was perfect, her eyes, her hair and her fun, happy personality. _And she's my best friend, I'm so lucky._ He hadn't realized before how much she meant to him. _No matter how much like shit I'm acting she'll always cheer me up. She's always there when I need her, what if…? No way man she's there 'cause your friends, nothing more and nothing less. Don't kid your self Boy Wonder; she deserves way better then you. _"Robin, Robin" Starfire was waving her hand in front of his face wearing a worried expression. "It's o.k. Star" Robin said snapping out of his current state of mind, "I'm fine; I just have to train… yeah, train…" Starfire frowned noting his sorrowed tone of voice as Robin turned, walking a little too quickly down the hall.

"O…k", Cyborg said slowly. He didn't like what was going on around him. In the last five minutes two of his best friends had deserted him with hardly an explanation… and worse these friends were guys? _I can understand Raven leaving… that's not unusual and there's the issue of her being a girl. But Robin and Beastboy? Beastboy never turns down an opportunity to eat tofu and since when does Robin stutter? _"Well…" he said finally turning back to talk to Starfire, only to discover she had disappeared. He gapped at the air and sighed, turning towards his room, "Oh well, my as well check on my baby".

**Um sorry for the short chapter but got, like another one coming so… yeah. Please review, my life depends on it. Flames are allowed… so if you love it or totally hate it review anyway.**

**- Me **


	3. A hallway collision

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome. Anyway this chapter is mainly going to concentrate on the Starfire/Robin relationship, so enjoy!**

**-me**

Starfire had succeeded in sneaking out of the main room without Cyborg noticing and was slowly making her way down the hallway towards Raven's room. She was preparing to confront Raven with her suspicions. She reviewed them in her head. They made sense. _They DO explain Beastboy's coma like state and Raven's unusual behavior around him of late. _She frowned. _It would also explain…-_

Robin sighed as her heaved himself up with some amount of effort from his bed. Refocusing his eyes to the dim light of his room he sighed. The memories of his thoughts reached him. Starfire would never want him. He had continued to puzzle over it for some time and had come to the conclusion that they were just friends. With this resolved and his heart free of any regret (well that's what he _thought_ anyway) he slowly opened his door and stepped out in to the hallway to slam straight into Starfire.

Starfire rubbed the back of her head, "Ouch that was agonizingly painful as friend Raven would say." "Starfire!" a familiar voice said, she glanced up at the voice to see a stressed looking Robin standing outside his door, which Starfire was just passing. "I'm sorry; I guess I was kinda not paying attention to where I was going". He knelt down to offer her his hand. She smiled gratefully and took it brushing the dirt from her skirt as he pulled her up. "You are forgiven friend Robin, I too was lacking in attention". He smiled. Starfire froze he was so perfect- how could she ever live up to him? Starfire turned her eyes away, how could he ever know that being near him made her feel so special? So wanted, so needed? She studied the floor. _He makes me happy, _She realized, _it's because of Robin that I stay here on Earth, it's because of Robin I wake up every morning and it's because of him that I go to sleep at night. Without Robin it feels like I have nothing, nothing at all. He sacrifices so much for me and I nothing for him. I am not worthy of his friendship. _She glanced back up towards his face and gasped, she had not realized how close his face was to hers. Never before had she felt so giddy. _Maybe, maybe Robin does feel the same way about me, _She thought as she gazed into his eyes. They were so mysterious, so distant but some how, now, they seemed so close.

Robin had stopped breathing entirely. To have Starfire this close to him was something he never thought would happen but that's not to say he didn't want it to happen. _If I die today my life would be complete_, he thought. He could feel her soft breath on his cheek; he gazed, almost longingly at her soft red lips imagining his lips against hers. Almost without noticing he realized he was slowly leaning in towards her. _Hey Robin, snap out of it. Remember your friends nothing more, nothing less. _He paused immediately and madly blushing, glanced at Starfire's confused look and took off in the direction of the roof.

_WHAT?_ Starfire's head was reeling;_ unless_ _I am indeed very much mistaken he was trying to kiss me. So why did he not? Did I do it wrong? Was I not standing right? Perhaps there is a traditional dress for the act of kissing? _"I must talk to Raven" She said out loud to the empty hall way and pushing all thoughts of Robin far from her mind and covering up all hurt she was experiencing she continued down what seemed now an extremely long hall.

**So what do you think? Is it lame, does it rock? Next chapters gonna be about Starfire confronting Raven. But after that I've only got a couple of ideas of what's coming. So review and give me any ideas you've got that seem cool. By the way I just wanna say thanks again for the reviews, all the encouragement you guys gave rocked.**

**P.S – I hoped I added more detail!**

**-me**


	4. A little Chat

**Sorry, I haven't been able to update for a while… been on holidays. I haven't read any of the reviews for a while, so thanks if you reviewed. Anyway I realized I need more Beastboy in this story, so the chapter after this is going to concentrate mainly on him, but this chapter-as promised is going to be on Star confronting Raven. And incase any of you guys are wondering there in virtually no plot to this story… 'cept the pairings, so send me any ideas! **

**-me**

Raven lay stretched out on her bed, staring eyes glazed over at the ceiling, thinking.

'_Maybe I was kind of harsh on Beastboy, I mean sure he did need a wake up call… but…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on her door. She sighed and sat up. _'And that would be Beastboy, coming to apologize for earlier'. _Raven sighed and sat up hair falling back from her pale face. She pulled her hood up to cover her eyes – the only part of her that could ever really give away her emotions and ever really had. She sighed sullenly and slowly opened the door and there stood … "Starfire?"

"Hello friend Raven", Starfire said bouncing happily into Ravens room, "May I enter?""You're already inside"

"Yes", said Starfire ignoring the statement and glancing at Raven excitedly. Raven shifted back and forth on her feet, Starfire was making her nervous. _'Why the hell is Starfire in my room? I think I made it pretty clear to every one in this tower NOT to come in my room'. _

"Raven", Starfire began, "I am aware of your problem".

"Oh-Kay". '_What the fuck?'_

"Your problems concerning friend Beastboy".

'_Now she's really talking crap. Wait… this is what you wanted to ask her about earlier, no it's not, shut up, you shut up" _Another voice entered her head, '_First sign of insanity is talking to yourself.' _Raven shock her head. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Starfire", she said coldly, "Now if you would leave now I have some…things to do". She turned; glad she had thought to wear her hood. She listened and her Starfire moving towards the door.

"Friend Raven, you may talk to me about things if you wish to. You are my friend and I believe we two are the only females in this tower and as such", she sighed her voice becoming strangely quite, "we should be honest with each other. There are some things I am not able to talk about to … our other friends… Raven I may need you to, as you say "spill the beans" to". Starfire left gently closing the door behind her. Raven heard the faint click of the door as it shut and turned facing the place where Starfire had stood a second before and frowned. _'Wow she actually made a certain amount of sense. I should apologize for jumping down her throat; all she wanted to do was help. Speaking of help, it sounded exactly like she needed a fair bit of it', _Raven stopped, grinning, _'There are some things I am not able to talk about with…our other friends, by that she must mean Robin. But what is there that she can't talk about with him? She talks to him about everything'._ Raven moved slowly towards the door, "I'm sure she'll tell me soon enough, she always does. Now … herbal tea…"

**Yes… I know a lame chapter plus it was short but I need ideas. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. K, buy for now.**

**-me**


	5. Beastboy's mistake

**Hi and thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys rock! Anyways this chapters going to concentrate mainly on bb, as promised (Yay for all you Beastboy fans out there which just happen to include me!). This chapter is also going to be a bit longer then the others; at least that's what I'm aiming for! O.K so without any further ado… drum roll please… chapter 5!**

**-me**

Beastboy sighed. One thought had been constantly nagging him all day and he still hadn't been able to deal with it and shove it to the back of his mind like all the rest of his annoying thoughts and emotions. Why did he do it… he didn't know. He stretched wearily from his position on the floor of his room wrinkling his face into an exaggerated lion lawn. He transformed into a cat and flexed, stretching again. He changed back into human shape and finally stood up off the floor, facing his mirror. _'No wonder no girl likes me…how could they? I mean I'm green for god's sake. Green. The only girl that's ever liked me was her_ (**I think we ALL know who he's talking about here, sorry all Terra lovers out there) **_and she didn't even like me'. _His faced creased into a painful half smile. _'Ah well bb, look on the good side you'll never have to have your heart broken again'. _A single tear began to form at the corner of his eyes, running down his cheek and dropping silently to the floor, staining the carpet. A knock sounded at the door. He hastily rubbed his face with the back of his hand, ruffled his hair and glanced quickly back at the mirror. He didn't want anyone to see him like this especially if it was Robin or Cyborg …and he didn't want Raven to see him like this either. The guys would tease him mercilessly and well…Raven? That would just be plain embarrassing and it would ruin any chance he had with her. Then he remembered he most probably didn't have any chance with her at all. Whoever it was knocked again. "I'm coming" he mumbled. "Yo dawg", Cyborg called back, "are you o.k in there. I mean you missed dinner?". _'So, it's Cyborg', _"I'm fine dude, never been better". "Well o.k, wanna play the gamestation? Attack of the killer Zombies part 6?" _Well I've got nothing else to do and that games s'posed to rock'. _"'Kay Cyborg I'm coming". He walked towards the door and opened it and there stood Cyborg … but Robin was with him. "Um…kay…Robin what are you doing here?"

"Thing is Beastboy we aren't buying your lame excuses" Cyborg said evilly. Beastboy really didn't like the glint in their eyes.

"Ahhh…what excuses?"

"You know", Robin said, slowly moving towards him with Cyborg, "the ones like _'I'm not hungry'_".

"Yeah bb, sense when do you not eat".

"So the deal is", Said Robin who continued to move forward with Cyborg, "You are gonna tell us what's up OR you are going to pay a nice little visit to Raven's room".

Beastboy backed away in horror, slowly being cornered back into his room. "You wouldn't".

"Oh but we would" Cyborg said cackling evilly, "So you better tell us… or else…"

"O.K, o.k. I'll tell you guys but you gotta swear that you won't tell anyone"

"Alright, we won't tell anyone"

"Dudes, you gotta promise"

"Fine", Cyborg said "we promise not to tell anyone about your little "issue""

"Kay", Beastboy said giving in "well it's like this…"

"Man bb lots of girls like you", Cyborg said staring at Beastboy who was now sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Yeah, sure they do"

"No seriously"

"Yeah dude whatever you say"

"I'm guessing that you're not necessarily worried about _every girl _Beastboy", interrupted Robin folding his arms and grinning at Beastboy, "You're more worried about one."

Cyborg turned to Robin a slight frown on his face and then realizing who Robin meant grinned evilly.

"Beastboy and Raven sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

"Cut it out guys" Beastboy groaned, "It is sooo not funny"

Cyborg stopped. He hadn't actually believed Beastboy liked Raven, he just thought of it as an opportunity to annoy his little buddy.

"You DO like her??????"

"Ahhh…no?"

"Yes", said Robin "You do."

"NO I DON"T"

Robin laughed, "If that's what you wanna believe keep telling yourself that."

Cyborg grinned in disbelief. "You like her?"

"NO"

"Looks like we got ourselves another little mission Robin"

"Yeah", said Robin he made a walkie talkie out of his fist and pretended to talk into it, "Operation get Beastboy with Raven is go!"

They both laughed turning and left, shutting the door behind them.

"Great Beastboy you idiot. Now look what's happened."

**So how was that? Review and let me know! Flames are still excepted unless it's on the pairings. I'm a huge fan of Bb/rae4eva and Star/Ro4eva so all the stories I write are gonna be with those pairings, so if you don't like the pairings don't read my stories. Well that's it. I know I said this chapter would be longer but I guess I was wrong. Anyways c ya later!**

**-me **


	6. herbal tea and a purple teddy

**Hi guys! This chapter is going to be based on anything I think of in the period of time it takes me to finish this chapter-so don't blame me if it starts getting …weird. Um…yeah.**

**-me**

Raven glided silently into the kitchen of Titans Tower and glanced at the clock that hung above the fridge. 11:30. "Funny, I could have sworn it was way earlier then that", she whispered to herself. She shrugged. Talking to Starfire must have taken up much more time then it usually did. She reached for the cupboard doors, and opened them glancing inside to look for the packet of herbal tea she so often needed to stop her from totally going insane. What with Robin's stubbornness, Starfire's naïve sense of Earth ways, Cyborg's, well Cyborgness and Beastboy's lame attempts to get her to laugh it's a wonder she was actually still living here. "Why does Beastboy care whether I laugh or not anyway? I mean it's not like he likes me. Maybe he does?"She reasoned out loudShe shook the slightly disturbing thought from her head and finally saw the packet of tea. She grabbed a tea bag out of the packet as well as a mug and put them up on the counter and spotting the kettle poured some already hot water into the cup watching the steam rise up from the surface. Raven sighed contentedly and sipped from the mug. This was one of the rare times when she was actually glad she lived in the tower. She frowned suddenly, _'I swear I heard something.' _She listened intently. Yup, it was defiantly something, it kind of sounded like someone was crying. Raven put her mug back on the counter and cautiously started making her way towards the couch where the sound was coming from.

"Hello?" said Raven, "Is anyone there?" Suddenly she realized she knew the voice. Making her way to the front of the couch Raven was surprised by what she saw. There on the couch with a box of tissues and a purple teddy bear next to her crying her eyes out was Starfire.

"Starfire", Raven gasped at her friend, "Why are you crying?" Raven sat next to her, still staring, slightly confused.

"Oh Raven", Starfire howled tears pouring down her cheeks, "I am a terrible, terrible best friend".

"Calm down Starfire", Raven said patting her hesitantly on the back and passing her the box of tissues, "You need to tell me what's wrong so…so I can help you with whatever the problem is".

"Y-you wish to help m-me", Starfire said hiccupping.

"Yes", said Raven, "Isn't that what friends do?"

Starfire smiled, developing Raven in a bone crushing hug. "Yes, oh yes Raven it is indeed what friends do!"

"O.k", Raven chocked trying to pull the alien girl of her, "I'll help if you let me go".

"Wondrous!" said Starfire beaming as she let go of Raven.

"Now what's the problem?" asked Raven feeling more and more like some high school councilor.

"Well…" said Starfire beginning as she told Raven about what had happened in the hall with Robin.

"And", said Starfire, "then he leaned out again and proceeded to leave, he was going to kiss me I am sure of it". Tears began to show in the corners of Starfire's eyes but she rubbed them away quickly.

"Did I do something wrong friend Raven?" worry sounded in her voice.

"No", said Raven grinding her teeth angrily, "it was that idiot who did something wrong. How could he mislead you like that! That little shit is gonna regret it!"

"Please Raven do not unleash your anger on Robin, it was the fault of mine. I did not do it right, I am sure, you should direct your anger at me not at Robin".

Raven scowled heavily and glanced at Starfire. _'She is so hopelessly in love'._ She sighed. _'Killing Robin isn't going to help anyone'_, she realized. She unclenched her teeth, "Don't worry Starfire I won't kill him". Starfire beamed again.

"Glorious!"

"You do know what a kiss is and means don't you?"

"Of course Raven. It is an Earth and Tamerian (**did I spell that right?) **custom that you partake in with the person you believe is one true love (her eyes clouded over). And I do believe Robin is the one whom I love, for when I am around him my heart feels as though it has wings and…"

"ENOUGH!!!!" screamed Raven, _'So this is what she couldn't talk about to Robin'_. She had her hands covering her ears and her eyes were tightly shut. Starfire immediately closed her mouth.

"What is wrong friend Raven?" she asked innocently.

"I DON"T NEED TO KNOW THIS STARFIRE," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "you are making me physically sick just listening to you go on about what it feels like to be in love. I'm wasting valuable sleeping time over this", she mumbled as she got up from the couch.

"Raven?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"Should I tell him?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself" Raven replied turning her back.

"Oh, and Raven"

"Yes", she said walking to the exit

"I believe he cares because he loves you".

Raven swung around to face the couch but Starfire had already disappeared. _'What the hell was she talking about? She can't have meant Beastboy. Oh my god I must have been talking aloud! That means she was answering my question about why he cared so much. Because he loves me? Yeah right!_ She scoffed, "As if".

Starfire quietly floated down the hall, '_I am getting quite good at disappearing without my friends noticing'._ She giggled; the look on Raven's face had been priceless. "I shall repay her for the wondrous help she gave me, but how? OH YES! She burst out, "I shall help her win over Beastboy!"

**This is sort of a cliff hanger…kind of…K guys that's all for now. Remember review! I have decided the next chapters gonna be on the guys, you know the operation "get Beastboy with Raven" thing…**

**Anyways…c ya! **

**-me**


	7. I Hate Early Mornings

**Hey guys and Oh my god, your reviews were awesome! And sorry to Mephisto2022 about chapter 4 yeah it was kind lame wasn't it, but thanks I thought chapter 6 was way better to. Thanks also to Batya…all the stuff you said was nice, thanks! Thanks to everyone else that reviewed, I haven't got a flame yet: p. Anyways… this chapters on the guys, it might be a bit random considering I haven't even thought about what I'm going to write yet so….here it goes!**

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP". Robin groaned and shifted under his sheets twisting so he faced the side of his bed where his alarm clock sat, this was exactly why he hated mornings.

"Stupid damn alarm", he grunted, "I swear I set it at 10am not five". Then he remembered. Cyborg had insisted they'd get up early in order to get "Operation get Beastboy with Raven" well under way before the time breakfast began in Titans Tower. He groaned again and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed heaved himself up with extreme effort. Ruffling his hair with his hands he glanced side on into the mirror which stood on the wall near the foot of his bed. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP", his alarm rang.

"Oh shut up already", he yelled smashing it a little too hard with his fist, "Oops…!" He said the remains of the alarm clock scattering across his already messy floor.

"Great, now I need a new one". He yawned, "I really hate mornings".

"Hey Robin", he could her Cyborg calling from outside, "Get your puny butt out here, we got plans to make".

"Hang on", he yelled back, "just getting changed". "Jeesh", he muttered under his breath annoyed, "can't a guy take his time anymore?"

"No!" Cyborg called back, "Not when that guy is Robin and not when that guy's friend's love life is on the line!"

"Damn, your stupid hearing sensors", he muttered again.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Mumble, grumble, mumble…"

"Heard that too!"

Robin finally pulling on his left glove and his mask opened the door of his room and stepped into the hallway, grunted. "This is why I hate early mornings". He entered the lounge room **(is that what it is?) **expecting to see Cyborg sitting on the lounge with a chalk board and maybe some maps of Titans Tower with hidden trap doors that lead to Ravens room or something like that, but instead there sat Cyborg with none other then…

"Starfire????????"

"It seems we have a new recruit on the team", Cyborg said getting up from the couch and nudging Robin in the ribs.

"Oh Joyous morning greetings to you friend Robin!" yelled Starfire as she launched across the room with tremendous speed and developed him in a hug that practically smothered him.

"Morning Star", Robin said trying to resist the erg that had taken over him ever since he had entered the room.

"I trust you had a glorious and peaceful sleep?"

"Yes thanks Star", Robin said as he gasped for air, Starfire was still hugging him.

"Ummm Star?" Cyborg interrupted, trying to gently probe Starfire from Robin unsuccessfully, "I think you suffocating Robin".

"Oh", Starfire gasped immediately dropping Robin to the floor were he lay gasping for breath, "Why did you not say something friend Robin?"

"I-I ah, um, didn't want to hurt your feelings?" Robin said blushing, the truth was he hadn't wanted to let go, he had wanted to just stand there holding her.

"Oh Robin", Starfire said concern in her eyes, "that is extremely thoughtful of you".

Cyborg coughed and Robin turned frowning heavily at him.

"It was nothing Star", Robin said getting to his feet. Suddenly his leg buckled beneath him and he resisted the need to cry out instead he grimaced, painfully. _'I must have been in the air while Star was hugging me',_ he realized.

"Robin", Starfire cried rushing once again towards him.

"It's okay Star", Robin said, "I just probably landed on it wrong when you dropped me". His ankle ached.

"You alright man?"

"I'm fine Cyborg, just fine thanks"

"But Robin", Starfire said, "I must examine you to determine whether you are injured else where". She flew towards Robin and grabbed his wrist slowly turning it over in her hands.

Robin gapped, "Star…what are you doing?" She had moved on from his wrist and was now running her hand over his shoulder feeling the muscle that was under his skin.

"I am examining you for any problems", she said face glowering in innocence.

'_Why don't you stop her?'_ A voice irrupted in Robin's mind, _'You know this isn't right, you can't let her go on believing this is what best friends do! …maybe just let her for a little while'._

Starfire sighed; she had moved on to Robin's back and was enjoying the sensation of running her hand down her leaders back. She knew this wasn't what best friends usually did, but he hadn't stopped her so she had assumed that it was o.k to do this on Earth. Having determined there was nothing wrong with Robin's back Starfire came to the front where Robin was blissfully unaware of what Starfire was about to examine next **(I wonder what next, he he he!)**.

Robin sighed and began to open his eyes thinking Starfire had finished her little "Examination" only to get the fright of his life.

"STAR", he screamed jumping backwards at least five meters. Starfire was on the ground kneeling, where five meters before he would have been standing.

"What is wrong friend Robin?" Starfire said standing then taking a step towards Robin.

"S-Starfire", Robin stuttered eyes wide, "wh-what were you exactly about to examine?"

"Oh", said Starfire blushing, "well as you didn't stop me when I first began to check for injuries so I thought it must have been normal to examine ones best friend in such manner, even though we do not do this on Tameria (**spelling?)**.

"Star", said Robin forcing himself to be calm, "what were you about to examine next?"

She averted her eyes and whispered so he could barely hear, "Your glipfarnog".

Robin was speechless. It all went silent.

"I am sorry", Starfire burst out in tears, "I am sorry Robin I am a terrible, terrible friend!"

"No Star", said Robin still in shock, "I am. I should have told you that best friends don't do that on Earth", he turned away from her self disgust showing clearly in his eyes, "but I didn't and I hurt you, I am a sick perverted idiot".

"No Robin!" Starfire cried, but Robin had already left making his way down to the training room where he could, yet again, spend hours drowning out his sorrow.

Cyborg had left ages ago, after Starfire had began her so called "Examination", it had made him sick, seriously. He sighed, _'I guess that operation get Beastboy with Raven will have to wait until tomorrow.'_ He glanced at his watch: 6:27, it had almost been an hour and a half since Robin and Starfire had started their little "thing". _'Maybe it'll be safe now?' _He shrugged, safe or not he was hungry. He made his way slowly down the hall so if Robin or Starfire wanted they would have the time to get safely back to their rooms.

"I am coming now". He announced loudly so they would have a warning. He reached for the door handle and scrunched up his eyes so he could quickly close them if he needed to. Slowly he opened the door and saw this… Raven was sitting on the couch desperately trying to comfort Starfire who's eyes were wide and that was sobbing hysterically, Beastboy sat at the counter and was yelling angrily over the already loud sound of Starfire's sobs just making the living room seem even more like it was a battle camp.

"It's my entire fault!"

"It's not Starfire; it wasn't you it was him …again"

"YEAH STAR IT WASN"T ANY OF YOUR FAULT IT WAS THAT IDIOT ROBIN'S, HOW COULD ANY ONE DO THAT TO A GIRL!!"

"Ummm, guys?" No one noticed him. Cyborg decided to try again.

"Guys?", still nothing.

"GUYS!!" Nope, that was it desperate times called for desperate measures. He armed himself with his sonic canyon and aimed it at a nearby window.

"BOOOOOOOOOM". Beastboy screeched, Raven jumped and Starfire let out a little "Eeep".

"Finally", Cyborg said sighing as he looked around the room Beastboy had also jumped and had landed in Raven's lap. He was blushing and quickly stumbled off Raven's lap looking uncomfortable.

"Hey Cy", Beastboy said coming to stand with him. Cyborg nodded and continued to gaze around the room, his gaze focused on Starfire who was still sobbing, though not so loudly now.

"What happened?" He asked in awe

"Well…" Beastboy began but he was cut off by Raven whose eyes were glowing a steady red.

"That little shit Robin fooled Starfire into thinking it was okay to check his body for injuries", she grit her teeth and clamped her eyes shut as if she was struggling with herself to retain from smashing Robin's face in (which she was), "and the little pervert encouraged her into thinking it was some kind of Earth best friend custom to feel each other up."

Cyborg gasped, he never knew that's what had been about to happen.

He swore under his breath, "Fuck".

"You do not understand", Starfire whispered. Everyone turned towards her, "It is the fault of mine, not Robin's that got us into this situation. This would not have happened if I had not offered to examine him." Tears were flowing freely down her face.

"No" said Raven, almost all the red had now disappeared from her eyes although they were still slightly tainted pink, "no Starfire it isn't your fault you did not realize that it wasn't something you did with a best friend, you thought that it was a normal thing to do, but Robin is from this planet and he knew that it was something wrong that you just don't do and he didn't tell you that, he didn't even push you away or try to tell you. No", her voice had become a deadly whisper, "No, he just let you keep going, thinking it was right and normal. And so the fault is his".

Starfire burst out crying again and clung to Raven who looked like a huge tube had sucked all the energy out of her. Slowly she turned to Beastboy and Cyborg, "Maybe you two should leave, this is kind of a girl's thing." Beastboy and Cyborg both nodded and turned to leave. Cyborg's face solemn and filled with cold rage and Beastboy's a mask of horror and anger. Fists clenched both the boys headed in the direction of the training room. Robin was gonna get it!

**Okay…well that wasn't as cheery as I had originally hoped for…but hey, at least it's good. Sorry the "Operation get Beastboy with Raven" thing will have to wait 'till I've sorted out this dilemma. Keep reading and reviewing. Oh I just realized this chapter was way longer then the others! Yay! Oh and pairs are as stands- Beastboy/Raven and Robin/Star (Yes, their relationship will get better). And in this fic Raven's nice to Star 'cause what happens to Star makes them into really good friends. K, later.**

**-me **


	8. Author note

**Hey guys, just a note saying I won't be able to update this fic for about a week as I'll be one a holiday, yay! Kay…well I guess I'll hear from you (hopefully) again in about a week. Odious, amigos!**

**-me **


	9. Robin gets it?

**Hey guys, I'm back from my holiday! This chapter is also kinda random, but oh well. I think it'll be alright, so here it goes.**

**-me **

Raven sighed and looked from the door that the two boys had just closed to down at Starfire who was practically sobbing her heart out into her shoulder.

"Starfire", Raven began, "It's O.k, and everything is going to be all right".

Starfire just kept crying.

"Will it make you happier if I tell you that Robin is going to get a right amount of sense knocked into him?"

Starfire lent off Raven's shoulder and sat up straight, her crying suddenly stopping.

"What do you mean friend Raven?"

"Well", Raven said grinning in a satisfied sort of way, "Let's just say the guys and I both agree that Robin deserves some sort of heavy physical punishment"

Starfire's eyes widened dramatically, "Beastboy and Cyborg are going to harm Robin?"

"Yep", Raven answered crossing her arms smugly.

"NO", Starfire screamed jumping to her feet, "I can not let them, it is the fault of mine not Robin's!"

"Starfire", Raven yelled jumping to her feet as well, "We have already been through this, its Robin's fault he didn't tell you to stop!"

"YES, HE DID!"

Raven gapped at Starfire for a second before asking, "He did????"

"Yes"

"What did he say?" Raven said recovering from her state of shock quickly and sitting down again on the couch.

Starfire blushed suddenly, "He told me to stop just as I was moving on to examine his…glipfarnog. He jumped away when he realized and yelled at himself that he should of told me that what I was doing was not normal for best friends and that he was sorry that he had hurt me", tears began to fill her eyes again, "He then screamed at himself he was a 'sick perverted idiot' and…he left"

Silence filtered through out the room.

"That is why it is my fault"

"It still isn't your fault Starfire, but now I'm not sure if it's Robins either", Raven said rubbing her temples wearily.

"IT IS MY FAULT RAVEN", Starfire yelled eyes growing green, "You do not understand", she sunk to the floor whispering and crying gently, "You do not understand".

"Starfire", Raven rushed towards her, "It's going to be alright, the guys aren't really going to hurt Robin they'll just talk to him that's all".

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Thank you friend Raven", said Starfire getting up slowly and hugging Raven.

"That's what friends are for."

"Now", said Starfire finally releasing Raven from the hug, "I believe it is time for the customary meal of breakfast". And the two girls headed towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile outside the training room……

Beastboy stood next to Cyborg facing the door of the training room; this was going to be tough. He sighed, even though Robin was their leader both Cyborg and him had agreed not to show any mercy, this was a mistake Robin would have to pay for.

"So…" Cyborg mumbled nervously

"So" Beastboy said

"Remember no mercy, Robin bought this on himself"

"Yeah…" Beastboy muttered. _'But what if I was Robin but instead of Star it was Raven? I wouldn't let her do it!'_ he thought, _'Oh but you would.' 'No I wouldn't'. 'Really?'_ the voice called mockingly, _'Would you really let that chance slip away? You know you would've done the exact same thing Robin did.' _

"NO", Beastboy yelled out loud.

"Bb", Cyborg said concern showing on his face, "You o.k?"

"Yeah Cy, I'm just fine thanks", Beastboy said running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Good, 'cause we're going in" Cyborg stepped towards the door his canon loaded and ready to fire.

"No", Beastboy said hands raised and blocking the door.

"WHAT????"

"Dude", Beastboy said lowering his arms, "Maybe we shouldn't just going and attack him. I mean we're supposed to be his friends. Maybe we should…talk to him"

Cyborg stared at Beastboy as if he had just sprouted antlers out of his butt and was running around singing the Teen Titan's theme song.

"Ha, ha nice one bb", Cyborg said dryly, "But now isn't the time man."

"Dude, I'm serious. I mean what if you were in his position man, what would you have done?"

"NOT WHAT HE DID"

"Really?"

"YES"

Beastboy sighed, "Whatever, all I'm saying is first let's talk to him, then if he's acting all crazy and perverted we'll attack him".

Cyborg stared at Beastboy for a few minutes before sighing and changing his sonic canon back into his normal arm.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you would actually say something that made sense"

"Thanks", Beastboy said not listening, "Now are we going in?"

"Yeah"

"Kay…"

Robin slammed his fist mercilessly into a punching bag, mind screaming with pain. He bit his bottom lip and continued punching. His mind echoed with one sentence, _"You are a sick perverted idiot, you are a sick perverted idiot, you are a sick perverted idiot…"_

His eyes narrowed, he swung a kick at the punching bag only to fall over as his leg made contact with the punching bag on the wrong angle. Now he really did yell, "FUCK".

He held on to his aching leg rubbing it, "_You are a sick perverted idiot, you hurt her, you hurt her, you hurt her…"_

"Oh great", he mused out loud, "Just great, now my head is telling me that as well as being a sick perverted idiot, I have also hurt the only girl that I've ever loved"

"You love her…?" A voice said

Robin literally jumped and suddenly swung around into his fighting stance, bringing out one of his disks and holding it ready, expecting to see Slade or maybe X, however his eyes fell on two people that were by far much worse in this particular situation.

"Ah…hi guys" Robin said laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck, "Soooo what's up?"

"Nothing really", Beastboy shrugged.

"You love her…?" Cyborg echoed dazed

"Soooo", Robin continued into the awkward silence that followed, "Wana seat?" He gestured widely to some chairs that were in the corner of the room.

"Sure", Beastboy said as they all sat down.

"Um… are you guys here 'cause of Star" Robin asked eyes averted, he had suddenly found a speck on the floor that seemed extremely interesting.

"Yeah", said Cyborg finally snapping out of it, "You stuffed her up a whole heap man"

"Yeah", Beastboy said, "A whole heap"

Robin's eyes immediately snapped from the floor to Beastboys face, "What's she doing now?"

"Crying…"

"Man, she thinks it's all her fault"

"I told her it wasn't…"

"Dude", Beastboy yelled suddenly smashing his fist down on the table, "That's not enough"

"WELL", said Robin suddenly becoming very angry, "WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THEN??"

"Tell her you love her", Beastboy whispered

"WHAT?"

"WELL YOU DO DON'T YOU?"

"DON"T YOU?"

Robin sat shocked, "Bu-but how?"

"Well", said Beastboy leaning back in his chair satisfied, "That's up to you, but first I suggest you apologize"

"Easier said then done" Robin mumbled

"Dude, sometimes in life" Beastboy said grinning at Robin, "You have to leave your pride behind you in order to achieve."

Silence again filled the room.

"Wow", said Robin clearly surprised, "That was actually pretty smart"

"Thanks", said Beastboy shrugging, "I got it off a greeting card"

The room was silent again as Robin and Cyborg desperately struggled not to laugh, they both however couldn't hold it in for long.

"Ha, ha, ha, he, he, he, got it off a greeting card, ha, ha, ha!"

"I, ha, ha, ha, thought it was too good to be true!"

"What's so funny?" Beastboy said getting annoyed.

"Nothing" Both boys said cheeks bursting with the effort of trying to hold the laughter in.

"Good", said Beastboy getting up and scowling around the room, "'because Robin has to apologize to Star soon or she'll get worse"

Both boys nodded, serious again and got up from their chairs to leave the room.

Starfire sat at the kitchen table smiling happily, "I love cooking friend Raven, don't you?"

"It's o.k I guess Star"

"Well don't you like the cleaning of the kitchen after?"

"Starfire", said Raven sighing, "The only reason we had to clean the whole kitchen was because you tried to open the flour using Cyborg's hammer"

The alien giggled, "But was it not fun?"

"No", said Raven clenching her teeth, "it was not fun; in fact it was the complete opposite".

Just then the door to the hallway opened, saving Raven from any further argument and making Starfire let out a small "Eeep". Out of the door stepped Cyborg who was grinning widely and every so often was letting out a snort of laughter, next came Robin who was not even trying to contain his laughter and was holding his side; the day to him seemed suddenly hilariously funny and last out stepped Beastboy who was scowling heavily and muttering something about "immature little kids".

"Hey girls", said Robin he was no longer laughing but was staring at Starfire instead. "Star, I want to talk to you for a minute", he blushed, "Maybe in private?" Starfire nodded curtly and followed Robin out the door.

"Hey", Beastboy said jumping on the unoccupied chair next to Raven, "Miss me?"

"You wish", she answered coldly.

"Sometimes", said Beastboy shrugging.

The tea that was in Raven's mouth was suddenly spat back into the cup, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe something and yet again maybe nothing."

"Whatever."

**Kay….well review and….yeah.**


	10. Beastboy's advice isn't so bad

**Yay reviews! Thank you so much to Mephisto 2022, I think you reviewed like 7 times or something! I'm so glad you guys like this fic! Anyway people this is the new chapter, it's gonna have lots of fluff so it should be good.**

Robin slowly closed the door behind him. This was his chance to get it all out into the open and there was no way he was going to blow it. He took a deep breath and turned his back to the door to face Starfire. Starfire was standing in front of him arms crossed, in a sort of Raven like way and was staring, apparently fascinated by the ceiling.

"Soooo…." Robin began awkwardly. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I believe it was **you** who asked **me** to listen to **you**. So I assume that **you **are the one that wanted to talk about something", she shifted her glare from the ceiling to him.

"Hah, hah, you're right!" Robin laughed nervously.

Starfire continued to stare at him her eyes slightly narrowed.

Robin took another deep breath, "Star I'm really sorry about what I did and I wanted to ask if you would forgive me for being such a creep."

Starfire's eyes weren't narrow any more and her arms hung limp at her sides, "Is that all you wished to say Robin?"

"Ahhh…." Starfire's eyes were staring intently through his mask and Robin couldn't help but notice that her eyes looked almost pleading as if willing him to say no.

"Because if that is all you were going to say, I wish for you to know that you are already forgiven and now I wish to ask you if you would forgive me."

Robin quickly jerked his head up, "For what Star?"

Starfire's eyes brimmed with tears, "Robin I was well aware of what I was doing when I was…", she hesitated, "examining you, I was well aware that it was not what best friends do and I was well aware that it was wrong." Robin stared dazed at Starfire failing to comprehend.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, "Robin, I am sorry."

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, "Why?"

"Because…", Starfire's voice shook, "I want us to be more then friends Robin."

Robin just stood there staring off into space.

"Robin? Robin, I am sorry I will leave now." She moved around Robin and grabbed the handle of the door to leave.

"NO", Robin yelled grabbing her by the arm, "Star don't worry I'm not upset, I'm happy! Oh my God this has got to be the greatest day of my life!!" He laughed, "And to think a few minutes ago I was worried you were going to knock me senseless or something and I'd have to be rushed to hospital half dead!"

Starfire turned to face him, "You are not mad?"

"Hell no! Star I feel exactly the same way....Star I love you." She let go of the door handle completely and turned to face him, "I beg your pardon Robin." Her voice squeaked.

"I said", he whispered pulling her closer; "I love you."

"I love you as well Robin." She murmured stepping in, "I believe this would be the correct moment to ki-!!!" She was immediately cut off by Robin's lips pressing against hers. It lasted about 10 seconds but to both Titan's it seemed as if those ten seconds would last a life time.

"Raaaavvvveeennn", Beastboy whined jumping up and down on the sofa, "Give them back!"

"Not unless you promise to stop annoying me", Raven said calmly as she held a mug containing her tea with one hand and used the other to levitate Beastboy's plate of tofu eggs in the air as well as his beloved Game Station.

"But what else am I supposed to do to keep me occupied?"

"Why should I care? I'm not your Mum; it's not my job to keep you amused." She said indifferently.

"Fine", he said, "I won't annoy you."

"Good." She said lowering the objects until they were safely sitting on the lounge.

"….much!"

Raven growled, "You won't annoy me at all!"

"You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet!"

Beastboy squealed now being forced to run for his life from an angry Raven who was shooting something that looked like black fire at his butt.

"HELP ME!!!!!"

"NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM!!" Yelled Raven manically, "MWAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Umm….guys?" Both Titans froze and turned to see Robin and Starfire standing in the doorway, looking extremely happy for some reason… (A/N hehehe).

"What are you doing?" Raven immediately stopped and the black fire disappeared, she began to smooth out her cloak. "We were doing nothing, Beastboy was annoying me and I decided he needed to be taught a simple lesson."

"Hey", said Beastboy angrily, "I'm not the only one around here who needs to be taught a lesson; she's the one who needs anger management."

Robin raised one eyebrow and smirked, turning towards Beastboy, "Having fun?"

"NO, WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"Actually Star and I were having a fair amount of fun"

Both Raven and Beastboy froze all was silent until…..

"HEY YALL! GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW!!! CAN"T GUESS? I'LL TELL YA!! ROBIN AND STAR MAKING OUT!!!!!!! AINT THAT GREAT!!!!?????"

Beastboy's mouth dropped open but Raven just nodded slightly smiling at the grinning Cyborg who had just emerged from behind Robin and Starfire. Robin and Starfire both swung around to greet him.

"YES, IT IS RATHER GLORIOUS FRIEND CYBORG!!!"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING SPYING ON US???" Robin yelled spit flying everywhere.

'Um…..I need to… repair...something."

"THAT'S RIGHT RUN!" Robin yelled after Cyborg's retreating back, "YA CHICKEN!"

As soon as Cyborg had left Beastboy irrupted in a yelp. "WOHOO GO ROBIN, OH YEAH, YOU GOT STAR, OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, WHO DA MAN, ROBIN DA MAN, OH YEAH!!!"

"Congratulations", Raven said as Starfire enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you so very much friend Raven!"

"Thanks", Robin whispered to Beastboy as he watched Starfire jumping up and down hugging Raven, "For the advice."

"No prob", Beastboy said shrugging.

"But you do realize", Robin said grinning evilly, "I'm gonna have to repay you for your great advice which means…"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes… 'Operation get Beastboy with Raven' is still go!"

**Mwahahahaha, I am so evil! Next chapters on the Operation get Beastboy with Raven thing and Star's gonna be helping. So 'till next time. Oh yeah REVIEW, I know this chapter was lame but review anyway. Oh and did anyone see "Bunny Raven" or "Titan's East", 'cause I'm in Australia and it's not gonna be released for like ages, so if you've seen it review and tell me if it's good or not…I REALLY HAVE TO KNOW!!! **

**-me **


	11. Authors Note IMPORTANT READ

**O.k people, OH MY GOD. I KNOW WHAT COLOUR ROBIN"S EYES ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the link click on it and you get to see!!!!!!!!!!! **


	12. Full on Go!

**Hey sorry about the wait. Well here's the next chapter. It might be a bit lame 'cause I'm at school again. Oh and in my last Authors note thing the link didn't show up so I'm gonna give it away and tell you all that Robin's eyes are…………………………………………………….BLUE! YAY, well actually I thought they'd be brown, but their not. Sniff, sniff. Yeah anyway apparently you see them for a split second in the episode Haunted. I found it on the web and it had this picture of it and it is soooooooooo cool! Anyway I suggest you go search for it. Well that's all for now.**

**-me **

"I call this meeting to a start" Cyborg said tapping a metal ruler lightly on a desk, "I SAID I call this meeting to a start……HELLO, ROBIN STOP MAKING OUT WITH STAR THIS IS A CONFRENCE ROOM NOT A HOTEL!"

"I wasn't making out with her." Robin said pulling away from Starfire and hastily whipping his mouth with the back of his hand, "I was just …."

"Save it." Cyborg interrupted "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by you and Star this meeting has now begun, which brings us to…"

"Man why'd you have to call this stupid thing so early in the morning?"

"Why? Did I interrupt something? You two should know you're too young to be getting that kinda stuff on."

"Shut it!" Robin growled getting off his meeting chair.

"Robin," Starfire said turning from Cyborg to him "What is friend Cyborg referring to."

"You mean you haven't had _The _talk with her yet? Bad Robin you shouldn't go misleading innocent little girls like that." Cyborg said shaking the ruler at him like a finger.

"Robin what is he talking about?"

"Nothing Star!" Robin's voice had turned high, "Absolutely nothing! In fact I'm sure he was just about to drop the subject and start talking about Beastboy and Raven." Robin gave Cyborg a death glare which he did almost as well as Raven (almost). Anyway Cyborg got the drift.

"Hem, hem yes well….It brings us to the rising subject of Beastboy's Raven's obvious attraction towards each other."

"Ohhhhh, _Attraction_, big words careful Cy don't hurt yourself."

"Your just trying to get me back Wonder Boy aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

Cyborg frowned, then coughed, "Anyway as both Beastboy's and Raven's friends it is our responsibility to insure they both get what they want, which is in Raven's case a good friend and someone who loves and appreciates her for who she is and in Beastboy's case a good ……ummmm how can I say this in the nicest possible way?"

There was total and absolute silence while everyone considered what Beastboy did want.

"Perhaps friend Cyborg what you're trying to say is that in addition to what Raven wants Beastboy also wants, a um ……..good time in um……bed?" Robin stared, his mouth agape at Starfire.

"Ah, Star?"

"Yes Robin?"

"One question. How is it you know what that means and not what Cyborg said earlier?"

"Do you mean that the strange statement that came from Cyborg before is the same as what I was just speaking of?" Cyborg nodded, "In that case Cyborg Robin and I have clearly not proceeded to that stage of the relationship."

"Heh, heh Star I was only joking and um, well I doubt that bb's up to um, that stage yet either if ya get me."

Starfire nodded, "Yes I do Cyborg and I apologize for speaking as such of Beastboy."

"Don't worry about it Star no the word I was searching for was more like, actually I have no idea what I was going to say…"

"I know!" Robin said jumping up again from his chair, "Lets Brainstorm!"

_Two hours later…_

"Anyone got anything yet?" Here follows a chorus of No's.

"Um who cares what Beastboy wants from Raven any way the bottom line is that he wants Raven and that's all we need to know. Whose lame idea was it to brainstorm any way?" Robin asked.

"Ah, Robin? It was your lame idea…."

"Oh…"

_Meanwhile in other areas of the tower_…

"Man I'm bored. Where the hell is Cy, he promised he would play Gamestation with me and the little wimp didn't even show up! I knew he was too chicken to face me the ruler of all games!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Wow Raven don't get too excited you might hurt yourself."

Yep, you got it Raven was as usual trying to read and Beastboy was as usual trying to start a conversation with her in the Titan's main room. Beastboy sighed and slumped onto the lounge next to Raven, arms folded.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't turn away from her book. "You'll wreck your posture is you keep slumping like that."

Beastboy scoffed "What do you care."

"I don't care, but I at least thought you would. But no. You don't care about anything Beastboy, do you? The only thing you care about is your stupid Gamestation and annoying me as much as possible."

"Oooooo, Ravens getting feisty!" Beastboy said straitening his back and laughing.

"Shut up Beastboy."

"Or what? You'll spank me? I don't think I will then!"

'You're sick, you know that!" Raven said slamming her book down on the table and turning towards Beastboy, "Absolutely sick!"

"I take pride in it!"

"That's it I'm leaving!" Raven got up off the lounge and started making her way, levitating towards the door.

"Wait! Raven I'm sorry, I won't do it again, promise!" Beastboy ran after Raven but she didn't stop, "Hey Raven, I'm talking to you!" Raven stopped causing Beastboy to crash into her back making them both fall and leaving them sprawled across the floor with Beastboy on top of Raven.

"Get off!" came the muffled growl from Raven (muffled cause her face is pressed against the floor). Beastboy shook his head; it felt as if the ground was moving and it seemed oddly warm and soft as well. He glanced down and his eyes widened with disbelief. He was on top of Raven, "I SAID GET OFF!" Beastboy grinned; he was not letting this opportunity get away. He pressed his body harder against her, trapping her fully in that position, and grinned even wider hearing her muffled sounds of protest. "BEASTBOY!"

"Yes?" he said oh so innocently.

"Get off me or else…."

"Or else what Rae?" He asked smugly.

"Or else I'll…"

"Exactly! You won't do anything; if you do I'll get you in this position again. Honestly I won't mind and personally I doubt you'd mind either." There was silence and Beastboy began to wonder if he'd suffocated her. "Rae? Rae?" He said panicking and shifting his weight to the side. "Rae, are you o.k?"

"Mwahahahahah!"

"Uh oh." Beastboy whispered, and then screamed as he flew across the room surrounded in black energy and slammed into the wall.

"Ow…" Beastboy said rubbing the back of his head and staring fearfully up at Raven who was towering over him. "Ah, hi Rae!"

"Don't you hi Rae me!" she growled bending down towards him.

"Heh, heh Rae what are you doing? Eep!" Raven had picked him up by the collar and was holding him up, his feet barely touching the floor.

"What ever gave you the idea you could do that to me! You will pay Beastboy."

Beastboy gulped, "Heh c'mon Rae you don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do."

"But Rae I'm a growing boy, there comes a time in every young mans life when he needs to experiment with…"

"Alright, fine I won't hurt you this time." Beastboy couldn't believe his luck.

"Er, thanks Rae."

"Whatever." She said letting him slide harmlessly down the wall and grimacing at her weakness. Beastboy stood up in front of Raven and blushed, "Well I guess I'll get going."

Raven didn't seem to hear but just turned around and slowly levitated down the hall. Beastboy breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't let it slip to Raven how warm she was.

Raven slowly floated down the hall towards her room. Why had she let him go? Usually by now he'd be slumped unconscious on the floor of his room. She shook her head slightly. _I must be sick; no way would I normally let him get away with something like that, not that he's ever done anything like that. Sure he's made the odd comment but that was him just being perverted. Hang on a second Raven, this was him being perverted as well. _She clenched her fists in anger. _How dare he think he can just go and do that to me, he probably does that to every girl he sees. _"WELL BEASTBOY, HERE'S A NEWS FLASH FOR YOU, I'M NOT SOME SLUT YOU CAN JUST GO AND JUMP ON IN A BAR!" Raven screamed out loud.

"Ahhhh friend Raven are you feeling well?" Raven blushed. She had lost track of where she was going and had subconsciously levitated into Starfire's room (the door was open).

"Um of course I am Star; I'm just using a new type of meditation that's all." Starfire raised an eyebrow in pure disbelief. "If you were using a new type of meditation friend Raven then why was it you were yelling about Beastboy? Should you not be yelling your three words of which you use to control your powers?"

Raven frowned at the girl standing in front of her, sometimes Star was too observant for her own good.

"Fine." She said. "I was angry at Beastboy, that's all." Starfire nodded then smiled at Raven, "Would you like to come in?"

Raven shrugged.

"Very well." Said Starfire stepping back and allowing Raven to come in. Starfire sat on her bed and began reading a small book that was lying on the bed next to her. Raven glanced at it; it didn't look like Starfire's at all. In fact…Raven squinted at it. It looked kind of like a book of Robin's. It was red and had a little "R" in the top right corner.

"Starfire…" Raven began.

"Hmmmm" Starfire mumbled distractedly.

"Is that Robin's?"

"Why yes! I believe it is known as a diary?" Starfire beamed looking at Raven.

"But Starfire!" Raven said urgently. "You're not meant to read other peoples diaries!"

"But why ever not? It is rather entertaining to read. For example did you know Robin had taken interest in me since the first day I had arrived on Earth? And that he now thinks of me as much more then a friend? And that he has dreams of me almost every night? And…!"

"LALALALALALA" Raven screamed covering her ears in protest. Starfire stopped immediately.

"What is the problem friend Raven?"

Raven sighed lowering her hands. "Please don't tell me this kind of stuff Starfire, as a friend I am warning you to immediately return Robin's diary to where you first found it and never speak of this to Robin, ever." Starfire shrugged and put the diary down again on the bed.

"If you say so friend Raven."

"Yes I do say so." Raven said strictly crossing her arms across her chest. Starfire sighed, sometimes Raven could be such a spoil sport. It was going to be an extremely boring day as of now. Then she remembered Robin's and Cyborg's advice. "_Try to dig up as much dirt as you can on Raven's feelings towards Beastboy"._ Starfire didn't understand how to dig up dirt on Raven but she still understood that what they had meant.

"So Raven…" Starfire began casually. "I have feelings for Robin…do you have feelings for anyone in the tower? Anyone funny? Or green perhaps?"

"I don't like Beastboy, if that's what you're getting at." Raven said defiantly.

Starfire frowned in disappointment, but Raven wasn't finished.

"How could I? He doesn't like me at all so why should I like him?"

"Why shouldn't he?" Raven raised her eyebrows as though the answer was obvious.

"Well, Beastboy likes people who are fun and happy and laugh at his jokes. I don't do any of those things. Plus, he likes sluttish girls…you know ones that'll be all over him in bars. I've seen them, they go crazy over him. I bet all he has to do is mention the word 'Bed' to them and they'll jump on him for nothing at all." Starfire stared at Raven. Had she detected a hint of jealously in her voice?

"Well", said Starfire choosing her words carefully. "Friend Beastboy is weak when it comes to woman…perhaps he would desire you more if you tried to be more like these girls in the bars?"

"What are you saying?" Raven said narrowing her eyes.

"Well I am sure that as much as you deny it you wish to please Beastboy. So what I am saying is if you wish to please him perhaps you could consider going to friends Cyborg and Robin and ask for them to help you become more 'sluttish'?"

"I told you Star I don't want to please Beastboy."

"Very well friend but if you were to ask Robin and Cyborg I'm sure they would be willing to help you."

"Fine" Raven mumbled. "But I'm only doing it to prove Beastboy won't like me anyway." Starfire jumped off the bed excitedly.

"GLORIOUS!"

"Yay…" Raven said sarcastically.

Beastboy frowned at the flashing T.V screen. "Game Over" continued to flash and he furiously pressed the 'Restart' button. Suddenly the words on the screen froze.

"FUCK" Beastboy screamed throwing the controls down on the ground.

"You o.k?"

Beastboy turned and there stood Cyborg and Robin.

"What do you want?" Beastboy snapped.

"Someone's grumpy." Cyborg commented idly. Beastboy grunted turning back to the now black screen. Cyborg walked forwards and sat next to Beastboy and Robin followed suit.

"Are you grumpy 'cause of Rae?" Cyborg asked gently, trying to probe his friend.

"Yes, I mean NO!"

"Uh ha…"

"She's just so damn confusing. I mean today I did something really wrong and she just let me get away with it, but every time I do something really little she just full on loses it at me." Beastboy said in anger.

"Girls are like that." Robin said wisely. "You have to just let them go unless of course…." He eyed Beastboy. "You like them, in that case you need to devote all your attention towards their moods and play the game by that."

Beastboy frowned slightly. "What if say I liked this girl who was all mysterious and all…I'm not saying I do just what if but that girl didn't like me how would you make them like you?"

Robin looked across at Cyborg and they both nodded. They were pretty sure they knew who Beastboy was talking about.

"Well, if that girl liked romantic stuff you could learn some and I'd say the best person to learn that from would be Starfire."

"Dude, I can't do that! I'll wreck my reputation!" Beastboy said forgetting he didn't really like a girl.

"Man," said Robin grinning at Beastboy. "Sometimes in life you gotta leave your pride behind in order to achieve. A guy who got it off a greeting card once told me that and it's the smartest piece of advice I've heard in my whole life."

"Yeah," said Beastboy standing up and grinning. "And your whole life time would be about what 16 years?"

Robin frowned as Beastboy walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Star!" Came the faint reply from down the hall.

Cyborg grinned at Robin. "Operation get Beastboy with Raven is full on go!"

Little did they know how right they were!

**O.k so Beastboys gone to talk to Star about getting more romantic and Ravens gone to the guys to get more slutty. What chaos will come? Ha ha! You will see, oh yes you will! Mwahahahah…hem, hem. Anyway you know the deal ……. Review!**

**-me Oh did anyone see the episode "The Quest"? I saw this review of it on this website and it looks awesomely funny!**


	13. The lessons begin

**Yay my next chapter and thanks everyone for the reviews! Oh and a week has passed since last chapter. Kay? Good! **

**-me**

Raven fidgeted awkwardly in her seat in the Titans meeting room. This was defiantly not like her. First off she would never, never go to either Robin or Cyborg for advice and secondly she would never, never if in the case she was asking for advice would not ask about this particular subject. But things had changed a whole heap and Starfire's challenge had eventually forced her to take some sort of action.

"So…" Cyborg began leaning forward on his chair and forcing Raven to lean back. "Why have you come to us on this day?"

"Well…" Raven began

"SILENCE!" Screamed Robin. "The great CY-Borg is speaking."

"That will do Reggie." Cyborg said fluttering a hand at Robin.

"Oh-kay…I think I'll come back when you guys aren't acting so weird…" Raven said standing up and eying Cyborg and Robin carefully.

"NO I ORDER YOU TO SIT!" Cyborg yelled. "Ah, I mean come on Rae? Robin and I will stop acting weird, it's just we only did it 'cause I really wanted to do that to Beastboy this one time but the opportunity never presented it's self."

"Yeah" Robin said speaking normally and standing up. "And now Cy-Borg here owes me twenty bucks."

Cyborg sighed. "Fine, here's ya stinking money." Robin grinned grabbing the twenty dollar note from Cyborg's hand and held it up to the light to examine it. Satisfied he tucked it into a spare pocket on his Utility belt and sat down again.

"Seriously Raven what's up?" He asked.

Raven smiled and sat down again, glad that both of them were acting like normal people.

"Well some time last week I spoke to Starfire and she dared me to well…um…" She shook her head. Why did she feel so embarrassed? It was just a simple dare. "Starfire convinced me into participating into one of her retarded dares and the dare was to go to you guys, get you to transform me into a slut, and then work my sluttish charms on Beastboy to see if it makes him like me." _'Wow, I got that out fast.'_ Raven looked away from the boys wide eyes, blushing lightly at her situation.

"So you came to us to help you?" Cyborg asked evilly grinning. Raven nodded shamefully. Robin smiled. Starfire had done her part of the operation well.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cyborg yelled jumping up and down.

"So you idiots are actually going to help me?"

Robin shrugged. "Sure, we've got nothing else to do. Cyborg get the chalk board."

"Yes Sir!" Cyborg said saluting and running out of the room to appear 5 seconds later with a chalk board, chalk and his beloved ruler and he began madly scribbling diagrams on to the board.

"First task." Robin began pacing the floor. "How to talk slutty. Second, how to dress slutty and third how to act slutty." Cyborg franticly took notes.

"ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?" Robin suddenly yelled turning towards Raven, spit flying from his face.

"Uhhhh…"

"That's what I thought." Robin said smugly.

_Meanwhile in Starfire's room…_

"Err, thanks Star but I really didn't come here to have a tea party…" Beastboy said from his crouched position on the floor surrounded by Starfire's many dolls and teddies.

Starfire's lower lip dropped, quivering. "Then did you only come as a 'peeping tom' as you do when pretending to "visit" friend Raven?"

"Ahhhh, no Star as weird as this sounds I only do that to Raven and for your information I never see anything, that girl always has her curtains closed." Beastboy growled, frowning heavily.

"Very well" Starfire said. "Then perhaps you came to help me read Robin's diary? I am up to a good page were Robin describes what happens in a very intimate dream he has with me…"

"LALALALALA!" Beastboy screamed, as much as he was perverted he was defiantly **not** that sick.

"Sorry" Starfire said in disappointment. "That was Raven's reaction also. So what did you come for friend?"

"Well, I came 'cause I need help in getting more romantic and crap…see I want this girl to like me but she'll only like me if I act this certain way and seeing as though you're the only girl in the Tower I decided to ask you to help me."

"Oh I would feel privileged in helping you friend Beastboy. But what of Raven? Is she not also a girl?"

"Lord I hope so…" Beastboy muttered.

"What was that?"

"What I said was that's the problem Raven is well, ah, kinda the girl…"

"Oh that is most glorious!" Starfire yelled practically bouncing in the air.

"Yeah" Beastboy mumbled. "Yeah…"

_Back with Raven…_

"No way." Raven said in her usual monotone. "I will never say that"

"Come on Raven. You asked to be slutty, so you're gonna be slutty." Cyborg whined.

"Raven as your leader I order you to read it off the board."

"Fine you little shit but mark my word you will pay."

"Just read it all ready." Cyborg grumbled.

"_Hey Beastboy you can't call me a cowgirl to you've ridden me_…Ahhh, guys?"  
"Yes" Robin snapped impatiently.

"Why would Beastboy call me a cowgirl?"

"Ahhhhhh…Cyborg?"

"I have no idea but I saw it on a t shirt in this shop!" (A/N It's true I've seen it on one!).

"Oh-kay…"

"Cy…" Robin said. "Maybe we should just stick to _"Naughty boy go to my room"_, you know 'cause Raven's always telling him off."

"That's a good one Rob. O.k Rae from now on it's just that one and those ones from before. Got it?"

Raven nodded.

"Good. Now to dress like a slut…"

Robin and Cyborg paced wearily outside Raven's room.

"Are you ready yet?" Cyborg called.

"I am not coming out."

"C'mon Rae we put in all this effort and you won't even cooperate." Robin sighed.

There was silence. Then the door opened. A dull light flowed though the open door engulfing and showering Raven with and eerie glow. Her hair looked ruffled and un kept and was tied up in a rough pony tail with a few lose strands curling down the back of her neck. Her pale shoulders and arms were bare and so would have been her neck if it wasn't for the silver chain that hung low down to her chest. She wore a black silk singlet that was almost see through and that was trimmed with black lace that revealed a fair bit of her stomach and some cleavage and then a pair of low hipster jeans. She had flatly refused a skirt. Both boys grinned and high-fived each other.

"Oh yeah!"

"BOOYAH!"

Raven squirmed uncomfortably. She hated this, but the guys weren't troubled by what she was wearing at all. She sighed.

"Can I change back now?"

"Sure." Robin shrugged. "We'll meet you back in the meeting room and don't be late!"

Raven rolled her eyes, this was getting to weird.

_In Starfires Room…_

"…And that friend Beastboy is how to act romantic." Starfire finished taking a deep breath.

"Wow, thanks Star!" Beastboy said jumping off his seat in Starfire's room and running out the door.

"It was a pleasure friend Beastboy and I wish you good luck with Raven!" Yelled Starfire after the retreating boy. She smiled and turned back to Robin's diary.

**That's all for now peeps! Um this was the worst chapter ever…but the next ones gonna be great, I promise. I just wanted to say in this chapter that Raven and Bb have had their lessons and now their gonna put them to the test! BTW Mephisto2022 I don't care if you friggin spoil it just tell me already! Hem, hem yes…well REVIEW!**

**-me **


	14. Poetry really works?

**Hi ya people's! I know I haven't updated in like how long but I'm updating now so shut it! Hem, hem….YOU WANT IT ALL BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! Sorry, listening to the radio…Yes, well here's the next chapter. Oh and in the last chapter just pretend Beastboy had taken his lessons from Starfire don't worry Raven's still got her last lesson how to act slutty to go …alrighty? **

**-me**

Beastboy shut the door of his bedroom and glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand. _'Who am I kidding? Raven doesn't even consider me a friend, why am I even bothering to impress her with crap romance stuff…I mean what the fuck does "your smile reminds me of a desert rose so rare yet when in bloom the most beautiful of all flowers"? Riiiiiiight, like I was saying crap.' _He snorted and turned on his radio (A/N 'cause I'm listening to the radio too). Beastboy sighed.

"Accidentally in love, accidentally in looove…." _'Great…'_.

"Right." Robin started again pacing in front of Raven in the Titans meeting room. "It's come to the last lesson…and this lesson is the most difficult of all." Raven rolled her eyes; Robin was being slightly over dramatic. Robin frowned, finally turning to Raven.

"This test will be a practical."

"WHAT!" Raven screamed.

Robin and Cyborg didn't flinch.

"That's right Robin said a practical." Cyborg began, "And sense Robin and I are the teachers you will obey EVERY FRIGGIN RULE!"

Raven crossed her arms stubbornly.

"And what if I don't?"

"THEN YOU FAIL!" Raven snorted.

"And I will care why?"

"Because," Robin said calmly. "You love him."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You heard me, you love Beastboy and you'll do anything to make him love you…well anything within reason I hope…"

"And this is coming from the guy who told Star he loved her by getting a free feel."

"Watch it…" Robin growled.

"Chill Rob." Cyborg said then turned to Raven. "So?"

"Fine." Raven said. "I'll do it…now explain please…"

Beastboy stifled a yawn and reached for the door of the fridge. It was fairly late and Beastboy had only just woke up after falling a sleep listening to the radio in his room. He opened the fridge door and grabbed a soda (A/N those are American drinks right?) and put it down on the counter. He turned around planning to grab some tofu to go with his drink and gasped. Raven was standing right in front of him her face inches from his.

"Ah, um…" he fumbled. "I didn't do nothing!"

Raven giggled cutely, pulling her face slightly away from Beastboy's as she took a step back. Beastboy gaped silently at her face too amazed by her laughter to look down. Had he looked down he would have seen that Raven's usual uniform had been replaced by skimpy silk pajamas, courtesy of Starfire. Seemingly remembering something Beastboy gasped and stepped back and coughed.

"Your smile reminds me of a desert rose so rare yet when in bloom the most beautiful of all flowers."

Raven gasped, shocked at what Beastboy had said. _'He really must like slutty girls…now he's actually reciting poetry just 'cause of what I'm wearing.' _ A single tear slid, unnoticed by Beastboy down her cheek. In a swift sudden movement Beastboy found his body pressed against Raven's in a hug. _'Wow she really likes poetry…I guess the romantic crap really works, note to self: thank Star.' _ Raven sighed blissfully then slowly released Beastboy.

"Catch you later…" Raven whispered into Beastboy ear enjoying how he shivered at her touch of her breath against his skin. She turned and left making sure she swung her hips like Cyborg had instructed.

Beastboy stood gapping at the doorway. Then shook his head grinning and grabbed his soda and his tofu carrying them to his room.

Raven sighed plopping down on her chair and smiled at Cyborg and Robin who were madly jumping around screaming things like "Ten out of ten!" and "You really killed him Rae, man is he gonna be pumped for days or what!"

Suddenly Starfire entered and smiled, Robin grinning in response and immediately stopping in mid jump resulting in him smashing into the table and rubbing his head rather regretfully. Starfire giggled and bent down to help him up.

"I presume it has passed well then?" She asked helping Robin dust himself off.

"Yep!" Cyborg beamed. "We trained her well!"

Cyborg yawned. "Well if we're done here I'll go catch some shut eye." He stretched then left, waving a final good bye to the rest of the Titans.

Raven shrugged, smiled a silent good bye to the two other Titans and left. Starfire waved after Raven and turned back towards Robin.

"I too shall retire to my room of sleeping; I will perhaps see you in the morning Robin?" Robin nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Night Star."

"Good night Robin." Starfire waved exiting the room. Robin smiled and waved back. He sat back on his seat and swung it around dreamily. Sighing when he checked his watch, it was 11 at night and tomorrow he needed to train. Heaving himself out of his chair he turned off the lights and headed towards his room. Gasping when he walked straight into his own door and punching it with a brief span of anger he opened it rubbing his knuckles. He breathed a sigh of relief once he had opened his door and flopped down on his bed. Slowly he reached under his bed and pulled out a box. Placing it on his bed he lifted the lid off and allowed himself a moment to gaze at its contents. On the top there was a photo of the whole team together. Beastboy on the side grinning openly with one arm around raven's waist pulling her towards him, Raven was on Beastboy's left frowning at the camera and her hands glowing black preparing for as soon as the shot was taken to slam Beastboy against the wall, Cyborg was next to Raven grinning and giving Beastboy the bunny rabbit sign, next came Starfire who was laughing at Robin who just as the shot had been taken was lecturing Beastboy about Raven's personal space, shouting at Raven to smile at the camera and yelling at Cyborg to quit giving Beastboy bunny ears. The camera had got him at the exact moment he had lost it, his face going completely red and steam coming from his ears as he screamed mercilessly but unfortunately not to his success. His team had still ignored him completely; they did however all laugh hysterically once the photo had been developed. He smiled and lifted the photo out of the box to look at the next item under it. The next item was another photo this one however only contained two people. It was him and Starfire in the first week were Star had been introduced to the team. He had been training in the gym all day; the rest of the team had left him alone knowing it was just normal for Robin to spend hours in the gym without relaxing. Starfire though had questioned it from the day she arrived. That day she had snuck through the door as he was training, crept up behind him and finally convinced him to come out. The photo had been taken by Beastboy after getting a camera for his birthday from Raven and after spending 26 out of 27 shots on Raven had decided that he should take a photo of something else (actually Beastboy wanted his last shot on Raven too, but Raven had convinced him otherwise using some very valuable means of torture). So he had taken it of Starfire smiling hugging Robin, who was blushing but was also smiling. He grinned at that photo then dug around for the last object in the box. Suddenly he gasped. Where was his diary?

**Me: Mwahahahahahahahah Robin your diary is goooone!**

**Robin: Whatever, I don't have a diary.**

**Me: Well you do now!**

**Robin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Beastboy: HAhahahahahahaha, Robin has a diary!**

**Me: So do you!**

**Beastboy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Oh yes people be afraid, be very afraid! Yes I will be introducing Beastboy's diary later…maybe in the next chapter. So stay tuned for the next chapter…and…REVIEW!**

**Raven: Whatever.**

**Starfire: Glorious!**

**Beastboy: Dude!**

**Cyborg: Boyah!**

**Robin: Who is Slade?**

**Me: Who is Slade?**

**-me**


	15. YOU SUCK

**Hey guys this is just a quick note to say thanks to all your reviews. Except for one person BeAst bOy RULZ YOU SUCK This dude here kinda stole my "Operation get Beastboy with Raven" thing and if your reading I'm just saying it's kinda sad you did that you know and I think it's really low. Thanks though to everyone else and I'll be updating soon.**


	16. Photo time!

**Hello my friendy, friend, friends! The next chapter has arrived! Can I here a whoop, whoop? –cricket chirps-. Hem, hem….YAY FOR U2! I LOVE THEM! I LOVE BEASTBOY HE IS SOOOOOOOO KEWL! Yeah…well this is the next gay chapter (and no, my chapter isn't gay, you people are so rude).**

"BEEP, BEEEP, BEEP!" The Titan's alarm rang shrilly through the tower alerting everyone of the current emergency at hand. Beastboy grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes and stumbling into the Titan's main room. He was the last one awake apparently. Cyborg stood alert and ready by the door now and then throwing odd looks at Robin who was pacing restlessly in the centre of the room. Starfire was hovering just off the ground following Robin with her eyes, she was wearing light pink silk pajamas and if Robin hadn't been completely stressed he would, at this moment be unconscious on the floor. Beastboy frowned for a moment, he wasn't the last one. Where was Raven? As if to answer his question Raven entered the room yawning and stretching. Beastboy grinned smugly. He hadn't been the only one asleep.

"Hiya Rae! Have a nice sleep?"

"You pig." She grumbled.

He visibly grimaced. "Not me, surly?"  
"Oh, shut up."

But she didn't say it in a mean way, just a cute way. Beastboy grinned back at her in response then painfully turned his gaze away from her pajamas onto Robin who was mumbling in some distant language. Beastboy wondered vaguely whether Robin had been taking English lessons from Starfire. Finally after ten minutes the silence was broken by Cyborg.

"Ahhh, Robin? Is it just me or was there actually an alarm a few minutes back? 'Cause if there wasn't I really want to get back to bed, my censors need rest."

Robin stopped pacing and his eyes snapped towards Cyborg.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" He yelled.

Cyborg shook his head. "No man it wasn't me, whatever it was."

"IT WAS YOU!" Robin screamed walking forward.

"No, it wasn't. I don't even know what the hell you're talking about."

"DON'T LIE TO MEEEEEEEEE!" Cyborg was now backed up against the wall. He began to laugh nervously.

"Heh, heh…Robin calm down and talk some sense man. What did I do? We all want to know man, then maybe after we've talked about it we can find a solution, without you having to kill anyone in the process." Robin didn't answer; he did however begin cackling madly.

"Robin?" Starfire said meekly from across the room. Robin stopped his mad laughter and swung around; searching for the unlucky person who had interrupted his evil laughter moment and his eyes stopped on none other then Starfire.

He took in a breath, calming himself.

"Yes Starfire?"

"Please could you explain what Cyborg has done? You have scared Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and I severely."

Robin took another deep breath and nodded, stepping away from Cyborg and taking a normal stance.

"O.k. guys. Now where to begin?"

**This is like when the Titan's first started**

Robin smiled at his new team; they were good, all good. Great people and able fighters; a damn sight better then he would ever be. Covering over his thoughts, he grinned at them and called out.

"Everyone get ready for our first group photo…and SMILE GOD DAMNIT RAE!"

"I'm next to Raven!" Beastboy called grabbing Raven's hip and pulling her next to him.

"Shove off you freak." Raven said trying, though not very hard to push Beastboy away from her.

"I will be next to you friend Robin!" Starfire stated beaming at him. Robin nodded, and then turned to Cyborg.

"CYBORG STOP GIVING BEASTBOY BUNNY EARS! That's awesome Star, here you can stand between Cyborg and me. Beastboy, remember we had our little chat about not touching Raven inappropriately, remember and you swore you wouldn't ever again? WELL YOURE DOING IT AGAIN! Raven SMILE!"  
"Dude" Beastboy whined. "I can't believe you said that in front of everyone. Now smile Robin, the photo's being taken."

Robin fumed, how dare Beastboy told HIM to smile. He was the leader of this team and they weren't even paying attention to him.

"SMILE, SMILE, RAVEN! BEASTBOY STOP GETTING HORNY OVER RAVEN, CYBORG QUIT BEING AN IMMATURE SHIT AND LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING! ARE YOU LISTENING? YOU'RE NOT ARE YOU? YOU ALL SUCK! SUCK, SUCK, SUCK! THIS TEAM IS SHIT, SHIT, YAH HERE? SHIT! FRIGGEN HELL MY TEAM IS MADE OUT OF A HORNY FRIGGEN ELF, A GOTH CHICK, A HALF DAMN ROBOT, ME THE MARCIAL ART FREAKO AND, AND, And … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Snap" The photo had been taken.

"DUDE, I WANNA SEE THE PHOTO!"

"SLAM" Beastboy slid down the wall.

"Owwww! What was that for Rae?"

"Don't ever touch me again."

Robin frowned grabbing the newly developed photo as everyone crowded around him for the photo…though not Raven Beastboy ignoring Raven's order for him not to touch her had dragged her over.

"Man I look hot." Cyborg said

"HA LOOK AT ROBIN!"

Raven shook her head, "What the hell were you doing?"

Robin huffed at their laughter.

"Fine you guys laugh, I'll be in my room if you guys want me.

Robin turned and walked down the hall to his room. Still, fuming he yanked open his door and grabbed a little red book on his bed and madly began scribbling.

**Back to the present**

"Hah, I forgot that day…but I don't get it still, what did Cyborg do?" Beastboy asked, confused.

"He stole my book…"

Startled Starfire and Raven exchanged nervous glances.

"Ahhhh..." Starfire began feebly

"We need to do…umm…girl stuff." Raven interrupted grabbing Starfire's wrist and dragging her off out of the room. The guys stood gapping at the door.

Suddenly Cyborg shrugged. "Must be PMS."

Beastboy stared amused at the door.

"Nah, I think Rae had hers last week."

"How do you know that?"

Beastboy blushed. "I've seen her calendar…and it was my turn to do the laundry…"  
All boys grimaced.

"Eeeew…" Cyborg imitated vomiting.

Robin nodded agreeing…he would never tell them that he knew when Star had hers.

"So you guys seen my book?" Both boys shook their heads.

"Naw man, haven't seen your diary."

"IT'S NOT A DIARY, IT'S A JOURNAL!"

"Ri-ight."

"So" Beastboy said changing the subject. "Wanna have a Gamestation relay?"

Cyborg eagerly nodded Robin however looked unsure.

"Come on man, we'll find your book later."

Robin sighed finally giving in and jumping on the couch.

"Alright, but you to are so going down!"

"EAT MY TECHNO BUTT YOU LITTLE SPIKEY HAIRED CHICKEN!"  
"PREPARE TO DIE BOWING DOWN TO THE TOFU DUDE LORD!"

"Friend Raven what are we to do?"

"It's fine Star. We'll work something out."

"How?"

"Not sure but we will."

**Yes a short chapter indeed, but at least I got something up. Robin's acting insane huh? Oh well…Beastboy's diary's in the next one k? Good 'cause I am DA AUTHOR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I liked my flashback scene thing it was funny! Thanx for the reviews again, I love you guys. Oh on the latest episodes of Teen Titans if there's anything interesting that happened in Birthmark or Employee of the month** **tell me about** **it. Umm anyone wanna know the next episodes? To bad I'm telling you! They are: TROQ, THE PROPHECY, STRANDED, OVERDRIVE, MOTHER MAE EYE, THE END Pt. 1, THE END Pt. 2 and THE END Pt. 3…but you didn't hear it from me. Sorry if you already know them, oh and there is gonna be a season 5 but rumor is that they're going to add more members to the team in the next season…WAHHHHHHHH!**

**-me **


	17. Beastboy has a diary? Wow

**Hello again my peeps, I am updating now and man is it awesome! Not really, yeah ummmm, yeah.**

**-me**

"Raven…" Starfire's voice creaked with fear. "What shall we do?"

Raven messaged her temples wearily. "We have to give it back Star."

"Yes, but how shall we? Robin's room is guarded heavily; it has cameras and motion gadgets as well. How will we manage to sneak in?"

Raven glanced up at Starfire and grinned. "What do you mean we?"

"OH YEAH, IN YOUR FACES! I RULE THE GAMING WORLD!"

Robin crossed his arms and huffed at the half robot that had now started a victory dance in front of the couch. "I let you win."

"WHATEVER ROBIN, JUST TRY NOT TO GET JEALOUS!"

Beastboy sat next to Robin though he didn't look as grumpy. "Cyborg you suck."

"I KNOW IT BABY! OH YEAH, WHO'S YA DADDY! CYBORGS YA DADDY! CAN'T TOUCH THIS! DANANANA NANA NANA!"

Robin heaved himself up and walked towards the psychotic robot and slapped him across the face. "SHUT UP! IT'S JUST A FRIGGEN GAME!" and he walked off, no doubt towards his room. Cyborg shrugged and looked at Beastboy.

"What's up with him?"

Beastboy shrugged back. "Must be the diary thing."

"IT'S NOT A DIARY!"

Robin slammed his bedroom door in frustration and was just about to through himself on his bed when he realized there was someone sitting on it.

"BOOM!" Robin hit the floor.

"Robin!" The person squeaked bending down to help him up off the ground. Robin grinned awkwardly and met the persons jade green eyes.

"Oh, hi Star." Starfire smiled.

"Hello Robin, I am sorry for not asking for entrance to your room." She pulled him up so he was standing.

"That's o.k." He said brushing himself off. Starfire followed his hands and blushed tearing her eyes off the um boy wonder's um, I'll leave that for you to work out.

"Well…" She said. "I am glad you are not aggressive towards me."

Robin frowned, looking up at her. "Why would I be?"

She fidgeted. Raven had told her not to tell Robin but Starfire wasn't one to lie to her best friend and boyfriend.

"What is it Star?"

Starfire gulped as Robin pulled her into a comforting hug.

"You can tell me Star."

"Very well Robin…well I am in your room because I have your journal and I came to return it but…I was sidetracked and stayed a little longer."

Robin pulled away from Starfire; his face flushed a brilliant red.

"Di-did you read it?"

Star remained silent.

"Did you? Star, please tell me? You know that thing was privet and it had some stuff that…"

Starfire burst out crying. "I'm sorry Robin! I found it in your room and it was too tempting too leave. I promise you I was at first not aware it was your journal!"

Robin was paling and was staring at the devastated girl with wide eyes.

"Did you read it?" His voice was quiet.

Starfire sobbed louder and nodded. Robin's insides froze. She had read it. All of it. She had read about everything, she knew. She knew his thoughts, his weaknesses, his hopes and…his dreams. She knew how disgustingly perverted he was. She would hate him now, most defiantly. Any minute now she would scream at him how she didn't love him and how the dreams about her were disgusting and he should control it. But the thing was he couldn't, he couldn't control the dreams about them sleeping together, their wedding and their kids. It was a life he knew he could never have with her, so he clung on desperately to the dreams hoping and praying. Robin backed away from her, silent tears running down his cheeks. Then she spoke.

"I'm sorry Robin."

He nodded and pulled himself together. "Starfire what you read were only dreams, you have to understand that. The things you read were gross but you gotta understand I can't control it. I'm sorry, I understand fully if you want to dump me right now and never talk to me again but before you do I want you to know I love you." He nodded. "You can dump me now."

Starfire smiled and stepped towards Robin. Robin, thinking he was going to get hit flinched visibly. Starfire reached and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her in a hug.

"Oh, Robin how could you ever think I couldn't love you?"

Robin was gapping at nothing. "But, Star? I dreamt all of those things and thought about all that stuff?"

Starfire pulled him off with a confused look. "You mean about you and I partaking together in the human bonding of love?"

Robin blushed. "Yeah, that and the other stuff."

Starfire beamed. "But why would I be upset with you over that Robin? After all this is what all people our age go through is it not? So why would I be angry at you when at the same time I was probably thinking or dreaming the same thing."

Robin stuttered unbelievably. "You think about doing that with me?"

Now it was Starfires turn to blush. "Well…"

Robin pulled her into an immediate hug crushing her into him. Starfire gasped then relaxed, returning the hug.

"I love you Star."

"I love you too Robin."

Starfire pulled him away from her. "Robin?"

He looked into her eyes. "Yes Star?"

"I wish to partake in the human bonding of love."

He gapped at her. "S-Star, we're a bit young."

Starfire looked up at him disappointed. "That is to bad Robin. Now, I shall have to wait. How long Robin?"

Robin looked down at her and grinned. "A year or more."

She let out a sound of distress. "A year?"

"Or more." He said teasing her slightly.

"That IS annoying."

"I agree." He said then lent down to kiss her but she had begun pacing the room.

"That is despicable; on my planet one makes love when he or she feels they are ready to. Why, my sister first made love at 14, usually that is the age you are supposed to have first made love on my planet."

Robin sighed and sat on his bed watching his love pace his room franticly. However at the last comment he frowned at her. "Did you?"

She stopped pacing and stared at him, bemused. "Did I what?"

His eyes hardened. "Did you have to have... well, make love?"

"Of course not. My family did try to set me up at one stage when I first came to Earth with a Tamerian man, but I was stubborn I knew I wanted to make love to only one person Robin."

Robin froze again. "Who was that?" He must be good if she wanted to have sex with him at 14.

She laughed lightly. "Robin, it was you."

Robin hit himself in the head and Starfire laughed some more. She moved towards him and sat next to him on his bed, laying her head in his lap and staring up at his face.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"Can I stay here over night? We shall not partake in the love making; I shall just sleep here in your bed."

Robin looked down at her and nodded, trying not to seem too eager. "Sure Star."

Starfire nodded sleepily. "Good night Robin. I hope your dreams are those that please you."

Robin gently pulled the already sleeping girl onto his bed and lay next to her making sure he wasn't touching her so not to cause her any discomfort.

"Good night Star."

Raven walked sleepily down the hall passing Robin's door she grinned knowingly. Starfire would no doubt be staying the night. Finally arriving at her room she typed in the doors number. Robin really needed to get over this security issue. Waiting for the machine to check the number's she gazed down to the end of the hallway were Beastboy's room was. When was the last time she had been in there? Oh, that's right it was about two years ago, when Beastboy had once slept in for twelve hours. She had been sent to wake him up and check if he was o.k. She had done it under protest of course but Robin was determined it had to be her. She had made her way down the hall grumbling and kicking random things when she had finally arrived at his room she had knocked rather loudly. Beastboy had not responded at all so she had teleported herself through the door only to come across a disturbing sight. Beastboy was sprawled out on top of his bed wearing boxers and mumbling in his sleep. Raven had crept closer, struggling to hear what he was saying. She moved right up to the bed and bent down so her ear was level with his face.

"What? Oh, are you sure? NO! I AM SO A PROPER MAN! I'm not chicken. I can do it, but you like me? LOVE ME? COOL! Let's get this party started!"

Raven frowned trying to figure out what the heck he was talking about; however that would be made perfectly clear in the next few moments.

"Mmmmmm, oh my god you're good! Sooooooo good! Man you're hot. Hey! What are you doing? OHHHHHHHHHHH, RAE THAT'S GOOD! MMMMMMMMMMM, FUCK ME BABY! FUCK ME!

Raven gasped and stumbled back away from his door and had instantly transported herself to her room, where she would stay for the next two days.

Raven shook her head and turned her attention back to her door which still hadn't opened.

"Crap door." She mumbled and kicked it. Seeing that didn't work she punched the numbers in again hoping to get some kind of result. Growling dangerously, she re-typed the numbers again, and again, and again. Finally losing all patience she slammed her fist on it.

"All security systems are now on protection lock down, all entrances to room blocked and locked."

Raven's eyes glowed a deadly red.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She mumbled. Finding her centre she took one deep breath and regained her concentration, so she could focus on her current situation. Her room's security would be locked for at least half an hour, what could she do in that time? She could go to the main room and be annoyed by Beastboy and Cyborg who were no doubt still playing Gamestation, she could go interrupt Robin and Starfire with whatever they were doing that would be interesting but also more then likely disturbing or she could spend this rare alone time snooping around. She hated her first two ideas so she decided to go with the third idea. Snooping. Grinning evilly now, she teleported herself to Beastboy's room. Now in Beastboy's room Raven took a good look around. It wasn't much different to the last time she was in here. The bed was unmade; there were clothes all over the floor and posters on the walls. But the posters had changed. Instead of the band posters there were now more…adult posters on the walls, as well as the band posters. Raven grimaced, there were posters of chicks wearing bras and thongs leaning on cars and sitting…weirdly. She averted her eyes from the walls, less they should burn out and turned them to the floor. The floor was nice and clean…kind of. There were old pizza pieces, socks, boxers and more posters and photos. Raven frowned and picked up a photo off the ground. It had two people hugging and had scribbled writing in the corner. She looked at the photo carefully and gasped. It was of Beastboy and her hugging right after the Malchior incident. It was from Raven's view and Raven was surprised to see she was smiling and blushing. She frowned and turned to read the writing in the corner.

"_The one time she didn't smash me into the wall. After Malchior incident. Age: Me- 14, Raven-14 and a half. Picture taken by Cyborg." _

Raven smiled at the photo and put it gently down on the ground with the other photos and posters. She stood up fully and moved over to Beastboy's desk. On the desk there was a lamp (it was blown), a photo frame with a picture of the team all together and a magazine with a page bookmarked. Raven picked up the magazine and noticed it was one of those "Man" magazines. Sighing, she turned to the bookmarked page and began to read the article.

'_The Titan's, a group of Teen's that protect jump city. That's what first comes to mind when mentioning the Titan's. But underneath all that innocence the Titans are god damn bad! _

That was all it said. Raven frowned again, what the hell did it mean? She turned the next page in the magazine and held back a scream of surprise. There, on the page was Raven, though not the usual Raven. This Raven was wearing a dark lace bra and thong and was seemingly beckoning to the camera with a finger while lying on a red velvet couch. The body of the Raven here was obviously the models but they had somehow computerized Raven's head on to the body so it looked like the real Raven. Raven dropped the magazine back on to Beastboy's desk. Why the fuck did Beastboy have that magazine? _He must be insane…and perverted._ _But why does he have that of me? Shouldn't it be like those posters on the wall, they're girls I could see him with? He can't have liked me for long, only since I started acting like a slut. What the hell? He doesn't even like me, he only wants my body and even that's ugly._ Raven winced, the full force of her thoughts hitting her. She looked down at his bed and noticed something.

"What's this?" She lent down and grabbed it reading the title.

'_My Journal " _

"Beastboy has a journal? Wow." She sat down on his bed and turned to the first page…

'_Beastboy here on my first day of the Teen Titans. What can I say? Everyone here is awesome. Our leaders Robin, he doesn't have any powers but is real good at martial arts and judo and stuff like that. I reckon he's pretty cool, if kinda bossy. Anyway he told us the rules so I'm gonna write them down so I don't forget._

_Always insure other peeps safety blahblahblahblah._

_Ummm something about being responsible…I kinda tuned out._

_No messy stuff in the tower (Our tower is cool)_

_No relationships…as if, oh fine I was kinda bummed at that._

_Listen to your leader; I can't believe I actually heard that one._

_LISTEN TO YOUR LEADER, I heard that one too I don't know why he said it twice but he did._

_YOU'RE NOT GOD DAMN LISTENING! Everyone heard THAT._

_So those are the rules…well the main ones I think there were like 50 or something. Anyway, our other team members are: (O.k. This is were I get all technical and do team member profiles)._

_Robin: Bossy, leader, likes other team girl called Starfire, is stubborn, respectful, too harsh on himself, obsessive._

_Starfire: Is girl, alien that looks like a human, likes Robin, yucky cook, wise, helpful, fun._

_Cyborg: Meat lover grrrrrrr, is half robot, good at gamestation, funny, mechanic dude, fun._

_Beastboy: Awesome, cool, handsome, can turn into any animal, funny, girls love him, funny, tofu lover, fun, funny._

_Raven: Weird one…can't read her that well, beautiful, mysterious, smart, wise, dangerous do not get on her bad side, is telepathic, can move things with negative energy, can fly, extremely sarcastic, is immune to my charms, good looks and funny jokes. Note to self: Must concentrate and getting Raven to notice me. _

_Hem well that's all for now I guess my room is cool, so is everyone else's though so yeah…Bb signing out._

**So how was that? Wait don't answer, I know it was good! As for the reviews thank you! But Terra coming back in season 5? Now that's LAME. I can't believe it…she's better dead, sorry any Terra fans out there! It's just she betrayed them and what I can't get is WHY they would want her back? Beastboy better not still like her…it would ruin the righteous pairings! Lol, anyway review please! Oh, and I just want to tell you guys that I HATE CARTOON NETWORK THEY DON'T EVEN SHOW ALL THE RECENT EPISODES IN AUSTRALIA, GRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**-me**


	18. Another Starfire

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages, but there's been so much school work happening and my friend's going through a mini crisis. Oh and anyone here watch Danny Phantom? 'Cause it's so cool! I LOVE YOU DANNY!**

**-me**

Starfire snuggled into the sheets, burying herself into the warm comfort. She smiled slightly and twisted herself deeper into the sheets. She lent against something hard. Suddenly she gasped and sat up. Instantly forgetting where she was, she glanced down where she had felt the strange object was. She sighed in relief. Next to her lay Robin, his hair messy and his arms wrapped tight around her waist. His face was calm and every so often he would mumble words and smile. Gently, she tried to loosen Robin's grip on her waist by moving his arms. Robin frowned in his sleep and pulled her closer to him, making Star squeal quietly.

"Robin, Robin, it is Starfire. Please friend let go, I need to use your bathroom!"

Robin, still asleep grumbled. "I don't want the chocolate ice cream, I want the strawberry. I'm warning you, I know karate and my girlfriend shoots star bolts from her eyes! I swear punk I'll get you! NOW GET MY ICE CREAM!"

Starfire frowned thinking he was speaking to her.

"I am sorry Robin I don't have any ice cream, please do not yell at me."

"No, I don't go to school. I'm a man now. A full grown man, men don't go to school so there! Plus, I've got a girlfriend now! Her name's Starfire."

Starfire gasped. "That is very rude of you Robin, getting a girlfriend with the same name as me!" And without further ado she slapped him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed, jumping out of bed.

"STAR ARE YOU O.K?...You slapped me!"

Starfire crossed her arms and stood up off the bed. "Yes, you have a girlfriend and her name is the same as mine."

Robin rubbed sleep from his eyes (mask) and grinned. "You want to be my girlfriend? GREAT!"

"NO! YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Robin frowned at her. "No I don't."

Starfire huffed. "You shall not manipulate me Robin. I know you have a girlfriend, it was only a little while ago that you said so yourself."

Starfire swung towards the door and yanked it open. "I am leaving to my own room now Robin, you shall not follow me and uselessly protest but you will stay here and leave me in peace. I don't want you toying with my emotions and letting me believe we have something when we do not. Good bye Robin, I may see you later." She left and slammed the door. Somewhere a window pane shattered. Robin's eyes widened in disbelief for a few seconds before….

"STAR, WAIT UP! I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID! I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!" He yelled sprinting from his room.

Raven smiled and slowly turned the corner of the page. Who knew Beastboy could be so interesting and…funny? No, wait funny was going a bit too far. Sure she had always thought he was kinda funny, but not really. Frowning, she turned her mind back onto Beastboy's diary.

Beastboy yawned, still half asleep and stepped into the warm shower. Life was good; no one had called him short in like a week, Robin, the leader of the team had called him smart (kind of anyway) and Raven was finally starting to warm up to him. Raven. He grinned; she was so god damn hot! And it wasn't just her body, it was her! The way she smiled at him, yeah he knew it was rare but it had happened! The way she was always so calm and collected, the way she talked, the way she fought, how she could make his heart beat faster just by glancing at him. Shit she had him right in the palm of her hand. He turned off the shower and glared at the mirror across the room. No matter where he was in the bathroom it always reflected his image. Scowling now, he walked up to it and started making weird faces at it. Pulling his eyebrows together and sticking his tongue out. Tiring of pulling faces at himself, Beastboy stopped and stared at his image. Now that he really thought about it he didn't look that bad, Raven could have fallen for him…easy. But her acting all sexy and …sluttish was pretty weird. He'd never seen her act like that before. He frowned, it could just be the moody thing he knew girls always got, or it could be something bigger, way bigger…something to do with ZOMBIES TAKING OVER THE WORLD!

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Beastboy laughed evilly. "DA ZOMBIES WILL RULE!"

"Knock, knock. Um, Beastboy are you in there?"

"Shit." Beastboy jumped back in shock, the voice just outside his bathroom door was most defiantly Raven's.

"Hello? Beastboy? Reply or I'll walk straight through this door!"

"ALRIGHT, HANG ON RAE. I UM, NEED TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON GOD DAMN IT!"

He grinned and looked for his clothes somewhere on the bathroom floor. Oh crap, he'd left them in his bedroom along with his towel. And Raven was in his bedroom, so how the hell was he meant to get to them? He could get her to bring them to the door of the bathroom, but that would be heaps embarrassing. She'd have to carry him ALL his clothes and as if she would be able to find them anyway. There was only one option. Beastboy gathered all his nerves and transformed, Raven wouldn't be able to tell he was naked if he was in animal form. Flying in his now fly form Beastboy flew through the tiny gap above his bathroom door and into his room. Looking down from the air Beastboy saw Raven who in disgust was examining one of his posters.

"Crap, I knew I should've got rid of that thing."

Landing on the grownd Beastboy once again transformed, this time into a tiger.

"Beastboy?" Beastboy turned around to see Raven approaching him a scowl on her face. "You know you could have just used the door." She stared at him waiting for a reply. When he said nothing she continued.

"You can transform back now, if you want. I need to talk to you about something."

Beastboy just shock his head and tried inching behind his bed. Looking slightly confused Raven followed him.

"Beastboy is something wrong, can't you transform back?"

Beastboy backed away faster and bared his teeth at Raven.

"Beastboy I didn't want to do this but I'm going to have to force you to transform back."…

**Yes people, that is all. Do I see a cliff-hanger, yes I believe I do! Wohoo, wohoo! Ha, hahahahahaha! In your face all those people who said I couldn't do it, hehehehehehe! Oh and review, yay Danny phantom! Um I might change my user name, it's lame. **


	19. Sorry

**Ummm..I've been wondering whether to continue this story…I might take a break from it I think…so until next time and sorry… :( **


	20. Mark

**So people this is what's happening, you guys kept saying that I shouldn't stop writing this story and I thought about it and decided….I'll keep writing it! One of you guys pointed out the number of reviews I had and other's how good and funny it was...I just wanna say thanks…I was feeling kinda depressed when I wrote that so now I've decided to continue…ON WITH DA STORY!**

Starfire punched her pillow tears streamed down her face. Robin's words echoed through her mind "_I have a girlfriend now, her names Starfire"_, Starfire sobbed louder. How could he? Didn't he know how much she cared? Well, obviously not if he was going out getting girlfriends, maybe what Raven was doing was actually right. Maybe guys only like girls that dressed in short and tight clothes, maybe they only liked 'slutty' girls. Starfire stopped crying, if Robin only liked slutty girls _she_ didn't care, oh quite the opposite. She would not dwell on things that couldn't happen, no way. She was going out and finding someone else. "I will find someone who loves me and will not leave me for some _other _girl with the same name.".

Raven scowled down at Beastboy. God damn it, talking to him was hard enough as it was without him being stuck in animal form. "Beastboy just stay calm, I'm going to enter your mind and try to see what's wrong, o.k?" Raven centered herself and calmly mumbled a few words, she opened her eyes. "Beastboy I'm going to…Beastboy where are you?" He was gone, Raven cursed. "Darn idiot, all I'm trying to do is help!"

"Er…Rae?"

Raven swung around…and there was Beastboy standing with a towel wrapped around his middle.

"YOU COULD CHANGE BACK?"

Beastboy laughed nervously. "Kinda yes and well...kinda no."

"What the hell are you on about Beastboy?"

"Well you see Rae, when you came and interrupted me while I was in the shower I kinda, well forgot my clothes."

Realization dawned on Raven's face. "Oh…"

"Yeah, so I couldn't exactly change back with you _right_ there. I mean I'd like embarrass myself and you well you know…" Beastboy fidgeted nervously and Raven blushed. "So…what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"What? Oh, right…it doesn't matter anymore don't worry about it." Raven gushed. Beastboy smiled. "O.k, I won't."

There was silence.

"So I better go read…yeah read, lots of spells to study and…stuff." Raven said and half ran half walked out of his room. As soon as Beastboy knew she was gone he let out a sigh of relief. "Jeez that was too close for comfort…wonder what she wanted to talk about anyways…"

Starfire pulled the coat she had borrowed from Raven tight around her. Why was it so cold? 'If Robin was here he'd keep you warm' a little voice sniggered in the back of her mind. Starfire sniffed, "If Robin didn't go and get some other girlfriend I wouldn't be feeling so terrible." Suddenly she stumbled, she prepared herself for the impact of the hard gravel on the path but never felt it. Instead she felt someone's strong arms steadying her. Robin! It must be!

"Thank you R- my friend?"

The boy's rough brown eyes twinkled at her and he grinned. "No problem."

Starfire blushed and pulled herself out of the boy's strong grip, the cold air hit her like a knife.

"Oh, I am so sorry for causing you such inconvenience, I did not mean to fall."

"So I noticed." He said still smiling. "My name's Mark by the way…and yours is?"

"Oh, sorry my name is Starfire; it is nice to meet you Mark."

"Likewise…so what are you doing out and about so early, isn't it a bit cold?"

Starfire nodded. "It is very cold but I am just out, to get some air…and think for a while."

Mark nodded. "I wish I was home, you know in the warm but I'm out to get a new job. I quit my last one."

"Why?"

"Because the pay was lousy, plus my boss was a real pain too."

Starfire smiled and Mark blushed.

"You know, it would be great if you wanted to come with me, or like hang out for just a little while. Just while I look around for a job, you could help me. Only if you want to that is."

Starfire's eyes twinkled…but her mind held her back. Robin and the team would be worried if she was out for too long, she could come back by lunch though, that way she could get to know Mark and her friends would not worry.

"I would love to join you but I should be back by lunch so my friends do not worry."

Mark grinned. "Great! And don't worry I'll probably find one by lunch."

Starfire smiled, this Mark was kind, friendly and handsome and she was looking forward to spending the morning helping him find a job. Maybe there were other males out there besides Robin. Maybe she could learn to be friends with Mark as she was to Robin. Maybe Robin wasn't the right man for her, he certainly didn't act like he was.

"Let's go" She said.

**O.k, so I know it was short just review please!**


	21. Late for lunch

**Sorry for the long wait…forgive me?**

Mark grinned down at the girl named Starfire, she sure was awesome.

"So where do you think we should look now?" He asked.

"Hmmm," She mumbled, "Well, we have already checked most of the cafes and shops, I'm not sure what else there is."

"Maybe we should just stop for lunch then?"

Starfire smiled up at him. "That sounds wondrous."

Mark grinned and pointed out a café that they had walked past earlier; chatting happily the both walked in and took a seat at a table close to some giant windows that looked out across the road.

"So," Mark began, "Do you happen to have a job?"

"I do. Though, it is not really the same as the ones you are looking for."

"What does that mean? Wait…your not a…" Mark said his voice dropping into a whisper and his cheeks turning slightly pink. "…A prostitute, are you?"

Starfire blushed. "No, of course not. What I meant was that, well I am a Titan."

Mars eyes went wide. "Really? Wow, that's so cool I've always admired the Titans as a kid but I guess it just didn't click that you were the actual Starfire. I mean," He rushed looking down, "you look so much more beautiful in person, on the TV you were always so pretty but in real life you're amazing!"

Starfire blushed and hurriedly rushed. "Please, do you have the time?"

Mark looked disappointed but nodded. "Yes, it's 2:30."

"Oh! Robin will be worried!"

Mark glanced at her. "Robin?"

"Oh, yes we are very good friends."

"I see." Mark said looking disbelieving. "You and Robin are just friends, of course."

Starfire frowned at him. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Mark blushed again. "Never mind."

Starfire stood up from the chair and extended her hand. "It was nice meeting you Mark. Maybe we may see each other again."

"How about Thursday and we can meet here?" He said taking her hand.

"Oh," Said Starfire, she hadn't been prepared for that but Mark did seem nice and he certainly was charming enough. "I look forward to it." She smiled.

He grinned at her and said "So do I."

Robin sighed. Where the hell could she be? He had searched the tower from top to bottom she wasn't there. He had interrogated Beastboy and Cyborg and found nothing and he had also attempted to interrogate Raven…but unfortunately he had failed and been slammed into a wall, much to the amusement of Cyborg and Beastboy. Anyway, the bottom line was he couldn't find her anywhere…and he had just realized…it was his fault!

**Sorry its so short, wow It took me ages to update again, I promise I will try to update sooner from now on. Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
